Dawn of Twilight
by Leoshi
Summary: Follow the lives of Jase, Norue, and Simon in this Truth is Painful side-story. Learn of the corruption that ensnares Yegelos, the reasons of two Elites, and the exile of young Sheba. Chapter VII: The Broken, the Unheard, the Powerless pt. II
1. The Foresight

**Dawn of Twilight**

Another story of Golden Sun proportions created by Leoshi!

!Disclaimer! I do not own the Golden Sun franchise, even though if I did, there would be a third game by now. And a fourth...maybe a sixth...is twenty-seven too much?

Welcome back, everyone! I'm back with a surprise! ...no, not the fact that I'm inadvertantly ignoring my Repurcussions, Veiled, and Nature of Concern projects - that's no surprise. The surprise is that I'm not doing a romance story! This particular story is a side-tale from my Truth is Painful story, and it follows the lives of Simon, Jase, and Norue of chapter twelve. We will learn of the corruption that envelopes the Vice-Lord, the reasons of Norue and Jase, the birth of Sheba...among many other things!

Enough talking, let's get this story rolling!!!

**Chapter one: **The Foresight

_September Seventh of the Eighth Anemosian Era_

_I finally managed to get into the Sorcerer ranks of the military today…I'm excited, but I get the feeling that I'll have more trouble here than I'll find in a lifetime of civilian life. The Lord of my clan, Lord Demos, addressed me by my rank – "Fifth Sorcerer" – before even handing my sashes to me. My peers see it as an honor, like he had noticed me even before the promotion. I hope so._

_The Vice-Lord, however, seemed to consider me even harder than Lord Demos did. As my step-father, I suppose I can understand how he would take a more critical eye toward me, but…something in Commander Yegelos' gaze was unnerving. Like I had become a thorn in his side. Although, if that's the case, I'm not too surprised. He really only cares about his First Ranks anyway._

_Even though I've made it to Fifth Sorcerer rank, there was a Second rank who managed to make it to First. The Vice-Lord is pleased about that – one more sorcerer to further his direct plans for the future of the clan…_

* * *

In a great room made of stone and steel, a ceremony was being held. Two men in flowing, authoritative robes stood at the forefront of the room, and each had a set of sashes that decorated their body. The first had a pair of crimson that angled across his body, while the second wore a set of three violet hues that dominated his chest.

Vice-Lord Yegelos, the Commander of the military. Lord Demos, leader of the Anemosian Clan.

Before them, several hopefuls of the military stood rigid, at attention. Tension was high, as only a select few would be granted the Sorcerer title they all craved. Twelve young men, who had trained and studied for countless hours to face the exams they had just survived. They were all tired, excited, and nervous.

Yegelos and Demos spent a moment in whispered conference as they discussed who had excelled. The military men before them stood waiting, impatiently awaiting the final call. Before long, the two leaders finished their counsel, and faced the group once more. Yegelos spoke first.

"As you all are aware, the tests you have undertaken are meant to prove your wit and strength – they are meant to prepare you for the challenges you may face as a Sorcerer in our clan. I am pleased to see that so many of you have risen to the challenge, but as you know, only four new Sorcerers can be accepted into our ranks. I extend my congratulations and best wishes to all of you, whether or not you make it this year."

That was the speech that none of the group wanted to hear. Even so, they stood still and waited.

"Hail your Lord Demos, and accept his ruling, as he announces the four that will join me in my esteemed Sorcerer group," Yegelos concluded. He stepped back, and the line of hopefuls before him saluted the Anemosian way – both hands into fists, with the left stiffly against their chests, and the right against their right shoulder. Lord Demos took one step forward, and immediately began reciting the names.

"The Sorcerer branch welcomes Jase Makien, Simon Orain, Joseph Simmons, and Nathan Tana. You four, step forward and receive your new sashes."

Eight people were dismayed, watching with jealous pride as the four named stepped up to the front of the great hall. The people called – Jase, Simon, Joseph, and Nathan – all held their salute as they approached the two leaders. Once they reached the Lords of the clan, they bowed low, perfectly in time with each other.

"Arise, and be known," Yegelos said. "Congratulations."

The four successful militants stood at attention, trying their best not to smile or cheer. Yegelos approached each one, latching on their new, emerald-green sashes to their shoulder armor. The sashes solidified their rank, different colors having different ranks. Truly successful Anemosians were able to earn two or three sashes, or special robes with intricate patterns – the robes of the Elite Sorcerers, or of Yegelos and Demos, were all unique. Only the best mages made it into Yegelos' Elite First Ranks.

"In addition to these four skilled magicians," Yegelos bellowed, "there stands out one more Sorcerer among my mages who is prepared to undertake even greater responsibility. This soldier has mastered the needs of the Second Rank Sorcerers, and has risen far above the requirements to advance himself. I bequeath the promotion to First Rank Sorcerer to our fine Anemosian, Norue Kyre."

One of the Sorcerers lined up against the walls, bearing the blue-and-silver of a Second, stepped forward with stiff pride. He walked around the group of eight soldiers, making his way toward his Commander. Yegelos stared at the soldier as he arrived – the soldier stared right back.

"Norue, I present you with the white that signifies your rank. You are now capable of leading these fellow mages, while you are lead by your Lords and Elite. Your name shall be spoken throughout the land, and you will be recognized."

With swift, sure movements, Yegelos removed the blue-silver sash from Norue's shoulder armor, replacing it with a lustrous white. When the final shuffle and clack sounded as the sash was secured, the newly anointed First stood taller, and his eyes shone.

Norue made the salute, holding it for a few seconds as he bowed before his two Lords, and stepped down to join the line of the new Fifth Sorcerers. He stood tall, and received a nod from his Commander.

He turned to the line, and gave an order to fall out. Demos congratulated them all, and adjourned the ceremony. Four people were ecstatic, one was prideful, eight were disheartened, and the others, who were guarding the area, were relieved. This was the only thing they had to do today.

* * *

The group of four excited Sorcerers had gathered amongst themselves, congratulating each other and sharing stories of their training days. Their laughter rang out from them as they indulged in a celebratory meal in their quarters – which was barely different from the rest of the cold, dank sanctum in which they lived. Stones of brown and grey dominated their home, and a perpetual wind constantly blew throughout the various hallways and tunnels. Any sound made would echo, no matter what.

However, the gathered din of their laughter and cheers completely covered the footsteps of the new First, Norue. He pushed his way past the doors, not sparing a moment before entering the quarters. As soon as the young man was seen, all chatter died away. His new sash shone in the torchlight, sending glaring shots of light to anyone caught at a bad angle.

Norue stepped up to the table where the four were sitting. He flashed them all a grin, and was offered a seat next to Jase. He took it, trying to relax on the cold stone.

"Congratulations, First," Joseph began, raising a glass of aged wine. "Here's to my wishes of fruitful justice and campaigns under your leadership."

The five of them clinked glasses, and drank. While not terribly strong, Simon could already feel the effects of the alcohol dulling his senses. He was not much of a drinker.

"Thank you all, really," Norue said. "But this should really be a celebration of you four, not just me. The graduation of military soldier to Anemos Sorcerer…it's a time to be proud."

"This time is for all of us," Jase added. "Norue, sir, the four-"

"Jase, please, for now, let's ignore protocol," Norue cut in. "No 'sir' or 'captain' for now."

Jase cocked an eyebrow, and smirked. Even the prodigy that was Norue could show humor.

"Very well, then. The four of us were planning on stopping by our old barracks tonight, and gather our effects, instead of the traditional week of waiting. Not to break tradition, even if it is ridiculous, of course."

The new First Sorcerer took another gulp of his drink, relaxing further. "Eh, some traditions die out no matter what. But why are you telling me this?"

"Well, it might be a chance to see your old team mates, then ones you left while you moved up so quickly," Jase laughed.

It was true. Of all the Adepts to grace the military or the Sorcerer branch, Norue was, by far, the greatest Adept. Simon was only sixteen years old, a common age for Fifth Sorcerers. Normally, earning a rank of First would take another ten years – however, Norue had secured his rank in only four. He was young, powerful, and intelligent – the pride of the Sorcerers.

"Perhaps, Jase…maybe they can all shout at me in jealousy once more," he joked.

He was also cunning, and an excellent liar. He had other motives, direct orders from his commander – and he intended to act upon them. He intended to succeed.

"Actually, Jase, that reminds me…I was asked by Kaia, one of the Elites, to bring you to their quarters soon."

All of the laughter and chatter ceased among the five. Kaia was well-known for being a trickster – his cruelty carried his reputation forward. He only managed to secure his golden sashes of the Elite Firsts by various threats and horrendous actions to other applicants.

But, despite that, Kaia was also one of the most powerful seers in the entire clan. As with all Jupiter Adepts, he possessed the ability of foresight, allowing him glimpses of the future. He stood out, however, with his uncanny knowledge of what the visions meant. He was rarely wrong.

"Kaia…" Simon whispered. "What would he want with Jase?"

"I think the only way to find out is to visit him," Norue replied. "Jase, how soon can you follow?"

The young man sat still, thinking over the numerous stories and rumors he had heard over the years. After a moment, he swallowed the rest of his drink, and stood up. He nodded to his fellow Adepts, and turned toward the doorway.

Norue hid a smirk, and rushed out of the quarters.

* * *

The corridors throughout the military sections of the clan were long and dank, and almost completely identical. Only various flaws in the stone and markers with weapons or cloth could prevent the soldiers and Sorcerers from losing their way. While Norue was seasoned in navigating the hallways, Jase was finding himself flustered and distanced from his superior. He only caught up with him by breaking military code and running as fast as he could through the passages.

Without warning, Norue stopped his rushing pace. Jase walked up to his side, looking around for any markers or doorways. None could be seen.

"Is there something wrong, Norue?" he asked.

"I'm afraid so…"

Jase's eyes widened. Despite his question, he wasn't actually expecting such an answer. "What is it?"

"Jase, I hope you will forgive me. It is necessary."

The Fifth turned to the First. He said nothing, waiting for Norue to continue.

"It was not Kaia who issued me an order. In fact, Kaia is in no position to give orders…to say anything, in fact."

Jase said nothing, allowing the statement to seep into him. There was trouble in Norue's tone – hints of despair and hope. Norue began walking, slow this time.

"The order came from Commander Yegelos, and it's only for me and you to know about."

They continued through another set of corridors, finally arriving at a heavy pair of doors. Norue stood to one side, Jase stood to the other.

"What I'm about to show you is shown in the highest confidence, and it's with the hopes of the Anemos that we place this trust upon you. It is necessary."

Now Jase was anxious. He was sworn to obey his Commander, but the tone in Norue's voice hinted at a deeper intent.

Despite his hesitation, he took a breath. "I'm ready."

Norue smiled once more, and opened the heavy doors with a will of Psynergy.

As the doors were opened, Jase instantly became aware of three things. Firstly, there was more light coming from this room than normal rooms. Second, there was the sound of someone breathing, almost whimpering, in agony. And third, there was a smell of blood.

Jase's eyes adjusted, and could not believe what he saw. The Vice-Lord was standing over the quivering body of Kaia, and a trail of fresh blood littered the stone around him. A circle of torches dominated the central area of the room, with Yegelos' pregnant wife standing in a daze near them. The second Elite First Sorcerer, Acheron, stood near the wall, unable to gaze upon his partner and friend as he slowly died nearby.

When Yegelos heard the door open, he didn't bother to glance up. "Norue, get in here and shut the damn door, hurry!"

Norue and Jase hastily entered the quarters, shutting the heavy doors with a low _bang_. Jase stood by, his eyes absorbing every detail of the situation. Norue, rather, stepped forward to his commander, whispering to him.

"Don't bother with that; just tell him what's happened!" Yegelos ordered, turning his attention back to Kaia's broken body. Norue spared a glance toward his commander's wife, burdened with pregnancy, and walked back to Jase.

"What you see here," he began, breaking Jase out of his stupor, "is the aftermath of a life-breaking foresight Kaia had not long ago. As you can see, the prediction was so powerful, so destructive, it's destroying the Elite before our eyes. One sight that involves the whole of our clan, and it all starts with her."

Norue pointed to Yegelos' wife, who began sobbing lightly as she felt her pregnant stomach. She gazed at Kaia, then to Yegelos.

"Her unborn child is the subject of the foresight."

Jase's silence broke. "What are you talking about? What do you mean?"

"Listen, Jase, and listen well."

Both Sorcerers turned to face Yegelos, who had stood quickly. His eyes glimmered with a hint of rage and despair as he approached them.

"My Elite Anemosian here is dying, because of one ominous foresight. My child, my unborn daughter…she is a tainted soul!"

Yegelos' wife broke down, and fell to her knees, crying. Her arms held on to her stomach, unsure of what else to do.

"In the vision, Kaia saw civil unrest in our people. Riots and murder were seen, and the halls and homes of many people were being burned away. Constantly, the word 'witch' was screamed from the failing people – shrill, as though a dying creature's final howl. Kaia saw the tapestries we hold in our great hall, ones depicting great Anemosian moments, being burned away. Everything we hold sacred in our life…was being consumed by madness and despair.

"Kaia saw a man, dressed in the black robes and gold sash of an Elite, leading several people against the entrance of the Lord's home. They shouted for justice against nameless crimes, punishment for no act, retaliation for no attack! The one leading them spoke of the 'witch' with a revered tone, thanking and praising her, as though she were a loved one. He lead the anarchy, despite the terror it caused.

"I had a vision alongside Kaia. I saw a line of seers, begging the goddess Jupiter for her blessing upon my child...beseeching the gods for their wisdom, so such an end to the Anemos would not come. The seers begged the child to handle the ultimate power of our clan, else it would lead us all into self-destruction!"

Yegelos paused, trying to control his upset rage. He stared at Jase with such intensity, the Fifth thought that he was to blame. The Commander spun away, extinguishing nearly all of the torches with an angry blast of Psynergenic wind. The light in the room faded to a mere three torches. An eerie glow dominated.

Norue turned to Jase, noting his shocked demeanor. "At the end, Kaia began screaming names. We had heard dozens, but only a few were discernable..."

Jase looked at his captain, his curiosity the only thing keeping him silent.

"We had heard the name of 'Felix.' Of one named 'Sheba.' Hoabna, the traitor. And we heard the name 'Jase.'"

The Fifth could stay silent no more. "Me? What...what do I have to do with this?"

"We're not sure..."

"Who are the other two names? I know of Hoabna, the Shaman...but what of this Felix and Sheba?"

Norue glanced toward Yegelos, who was consoling his distraught wife. "Sheba is the name of their soon-to-be-born daughter. Yegelos had told nobody of this, and did not intend to until the birth. As for Felix...none of us know. We think that this 'Felix' is the one that may spark the revolution, if we cannot teach Sheba to maintain the power of Jupiter."

"A catalyst," Jase murmured. "There is no man here by the name of Felix?"

"No man."

Jase remained silent, forcing himself to think through all that he was just told. The smell of blood was invasive, but he forced himself to ignore it.

"Jase, there is one more, vital reason for bringing you here," Norue continued, leading him to the wall. He lowered his voice to a loud whisper. "Kaia will be dead before the night is done - you must understand this. Many weeks ago, Yegelos promised me a position among the Elite Sorcerers, provided I continued to advance myself further. Though morbid as this is, I have, essentially, gained my position as an Elite - I just need to make it official in a few days time."

"Then why bring me here? Your promotion doesn't concern me," Jase replied, looking at the bloodied form of Kaia.

Norue shook his head. "Actually, because you were named by Kaia, you are more involved in this than you know..."

* * *

_It's not my place to think about, but I cannot help but wonder why Norue took Jase away today. When he came back to our quarters, he looked pale, distraught. The color had completely left his face, and a nervous sweat lined his forehead. He wouldn't tell me what had happened, or why Kaia had ordered his presence. He wouldn't even fall asleep - he stood near his bed, contemplating something. I could hear his murmurs for an hour._

_An exciting day, to say the least. I hope Jase will tell me what's happened soon._

_Praise be the Anemos!_

_-Simon Orain._

**End Chapter One**

Author's comments: How's this for an introduction? Yes, those are journal entries on the top and bottom of the chapter - this story will follow this format until the turning point later on. Even though it's Simon's journal, the story follows the lives of him, Jase, and Norue, all at once. Don't get confused, now! Heheh.

Next chapter: Jase recalls what he was told by Norue, and is made an offer that will change his life. Meanwhile, a celebration is changed to desperation as Sheba is born, and her life-changing training begins.


	2. Tainted Soul

**Dawn of Twilight**

The twists and turns from the mind of Leoshi!

!Disclaimer! Golden Sun is owned by Camelot. Camelot is not owned by me. Therefore, I cannot own Golden Sun. And they have donuts. I don't have donuts. Ask them for donuts.

Here we go again, following the stories of the Anemos! I dunno why I like the Anemos so much, I just do. When we last left the scene, Jase had just been shown a life-changing scenario, and Simon was left to wonder what had happened.

In this segment, we continue on a few days afterward, when the event that is Sheba's birth begins.

**Chapter two:** Tainted Soul

_September Thirteenth of the Eighth Anemosian Era_

_Norue pulled Jase away from the rest of the Fifth Sorcerers again, and Jase came back even paler than he did almost a week ago. He hasn't been speaking as much, leaving Joseph, Nathan, and I really worried._

_Even so, the matters of Jase were overshadowed by wondrous news – I now have a sibling! Today, my step-sister was born of Yegelos and Iesha, his wife. Her name is Sheba, and she appears healthy and happy. Barely even cried as she was born._

_But, even so, the matters of this joyous event were overshadowed by troubling news. Yegelos had a disturbing announcement to make; I'm both extremely distraught at it…and extremely angered._

* * *

Jase walked into the quarters he shared with the other Fifth Sorcerers, with the new silent demeanor he had recently taken to. The eyes of Simon, Joseph, and Nathan – his fellow graduates – followed him as he made his way to his bed. He plopped down without a word, without even bothering to unhook his emerald-green sash. He was violating protocol, but that was the last thing on his mind.

"What's happened to him?" Nathan whispered, shaking his head as he turned back to his two fellow Fifths. "Something bad has happened…I'm sure."

"You know you've stated that for the last four nights?" Simon commented, eyeing the form of Jase from afar.

"Well, it still stands, so I will continue to wonder until I no longer need to."

"…very well."

Despite Simon's annoyed tone, he was deeply concerned for the well being of Jase. People didn't know it by looking at them, but the two of them were actually friends, who had spent the better parts of their childhood and military training at each other's side. The fact that Jase hadn't yet told Simon what had happened was cause for worry.

"Have you spoken with him yet?" Joseph asked, looking over his project of a new tapestry design for the great hall.

Simon sighed. "The issue is not with me speaking with him. It's the other way around…he's actively ignoring me."

Joseph turned back to his project. "That's…not a good sign."

"Hmm…have either of you heard or seen Kaia in the last few days?" Nathan blurted.

Both men before him paused, and responded with a no.

"I just realized…I haven't seen him or Acheron at all lately. Neither has Yegelos mentioned their names."

"That is odd…" Joseph muttered. "Maybe it has something to do with why Jase was called away?"

While the three continued their conversing, Jase mulled over the information he was given. It had been six days since he had witnessed the bloodied scene. Six days to consider Norue's information and tempting offer. Six days to think through the possibilities of cheating his other friends and allies.

'_So, with Kaia's death, Norue has gained the coveted position of Elite First Sorcerer. It's not official yet, but we both know he has acquired it. That makes him a direct weapon of Yegelos…if he wanted to, he could cause major changes with the Anemos.'_

Jase closed his eyes, trying to drift away from the collective hum of chatter around him.

'_That vision…I was named. Not Norue, or Yegelos…not even Acheron, who has far more power than I do. Just me alongside a catalyst, a witch, and a traitor. I don't like how that makes me seem…almost like I'm one of them.'_

A sudden noise caused his eyes to snap open – someone had burst through the doorway, shouting for Simon.

'_Simon…he's asked me what had occurred that night three times. As much as I'd like to tell him…I can't. I'm bound by my oath to my Commander to speak nothing of Kaia's vision, or his demise, until told otherwise.'_

Simon was shouting at the messenger. "What are you saying? My sister is born, and now she's been labeled as a threat to our clan?"

"Sir Orain, please…I don't know more than this," the messenger faltered. "I've been ordered to bring you and Jase Makien to the Commander's quarters immediately."

'_And then there's the last reason Norue brought me with him. I don't know how he'll handle Acheron – Norue is powerful, but Acheron has spent more years learning of Jupiter than Yegelos has been Commander. No matter what happens, I'm sure Acheron won't take lightly to the news.'_

Simon walked over to Jase's form, intending to shake him to gain his attention. Lately, mere words weren't enough.

'_This Sheba girl…is she really a curse upon us? My loyalty is to the preservation of the Anemos, so I'll stand by Yegelos with this matter. But, it just doesn't seem right…what will happen if she cannot handle Flight?'_

"Jase, come," Simon said, gently moving the boy's shoulder until he responded.

"Simon…are you happy that Sheba was born?" he whispered, not even looking around to face his friend.

The Fifth was a little taken aback by the question. "Why would you ask that? Of course I'm happy for it."

Jase sat up slowly, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. "I cannot tell you why I was called away six days ago…I'm sorry, but I cannot tell anyone. But…I will let you know that it does involve your new sister."

Simon's mood jumped from confusion to a light, anxious panic. "What? What do you mean…how does it concern her?"

Jase remained silent, staring at the stone floor beneath him.

"Jase, please, tell me…what's going to happen to her?" Simon begged.

The boy sighed, pushing himself off the bedside. "All I can say is…be prepared for whatever will come to be."

Jase walked around Simon, nodding to the messenger. Simon, further confused, pushed his wonders aside to think over later, and followed the two out of the quarters.

* * *

The newborn Sheba was brought to a restricted area after the birth – an area that only the two Lords could access freely. It was a room that contained a group of five Anemosian seers, cryptic and mysterious. The five seers were always hooded, and their faces were never seen. Accustomed to heavy silence, even the soft breathing of the baby was disruptive to them.

When Simon, Jase, and the messenger arrived at the quarters of Yegelos, they were more than surprised to hear where he had gone. The messenger stayed behind, unsure of what else to do, leaving the two Fifth Sorcerers to wander down dimly lit corridors until they found the heavy doorways leading to the seer's chambers. Norue was waiting for them.

"…I see Simon was invited as well. Hurry, we don't have much time before they start."

Norue opened the doors with a surge of Plasma Psynergy, revealing a large chamber that was even darker than the hallways outside. Yegelos was standing near an altar in the center of the room, with Acheron at his left. The Elite Sorcerer had mixed feelings that shone behind his eyes – fear, wonder, anxiety, and horror, among others. The five seers, all hooded, all unnerved by the sight of the new child, stood at one side of the room, awaiting Yegelos' orders. Even the Lord Demos was present, overseeing the situation. He had not spoken since he had arrived.

And, lying on top of the altar, dressed in traditional white and purple of the depictions of the goddess Jupiter, was Sheba. Her eyes were open, revealing a deep green, full and curious. She appeared to be calm, despite what was about to happen.

Simon didn't wait to be commanded forward – he stepped into the chambers, walking up until he was right next to the newborn. Sheba lifted a tiny hand, as though to reach her step-brother. The boy smiled down at her, and allowed her to grasp his finger. Simon gently stroked the few golden hairs on Sheba's head, smoothing them.

"Don't get too attached, Simon," Yegelos said, turning from his conversation with Acheron. "It may make it harder on you."

Simon looked up at the commander, confused. "What do you mean?" he asked. "She is happy and healthy, right?"

"Not quite."

Simon, upon hearing this, began to question further, but Acheron spoke first.

"No matter what your orders are, sir, I refuse to take part in such a horrible act!"

Yegelos turned back to his Elite mage, his calm beginning to sway. "None of us _want _the act to occur, Acheron. But we must keep our options open…prepare for the worst. And if you refuse to aid in the worse-case scenario…then you can leave your sashes with me on your way out. I will not have you tainting my further works if you taint this one."

Acheron was reduced to silence, but stared at his leader with a disbelieving gaze. He self-consciously felt his sash, a brilliant gold against his black robes.

"Now then," Yegelos continued, staring back at Acheron with daring intensity. "Let's proceed."

"Are you certain this will work, Yegelos?" Demos asked, stepping forward to his long-time friend. "Are you certain we can make this possible? If she cannot handle it…what then?"

The Vice-Lord turned to his leader, a small trace of worry lining his features. "We've spent the last several years in the comforting knowledge that all Anemosian descendants can support the greatest blessing of Jupiter. To even receive the _idea_ that one cannot handle it…we have to make sure."

Demos considered these words for a minute, then nodded. "I see…for whom will it benefit, if your daughter's mind rejects the wind-swept void of Telepathy?"

Yegelos lowered his head. "If that happens, then we must all teach ourselves to shun her. If that happens…then she is tainted in some way. I'm not sure who will have benefit…we can only act and see."

Simon could remain silent no more. "Tainted? What…by whom? What's happened to Sheba?"

Simon's step-father barely glanced his way, ordering the team of seers forward with a wave of his hand. "Did I not warn you to not get attached?" he said, not even looking Simon's way.

The Fifth's eyes widened. "What are you going to do?!?"

Norue stepped forward, placing himself between the two step-siblings. Simon's finger was violently pulled away from the baby's grip – the force of the pull startled Sheba, and she began to whimper. Despite this, Norue half-lead, half-pushed Simon to one side, where Jase stood by, watching, waiting.

"No…no! Don't hurt her! Don't touch her, you inbred swine!!!" Simon yelled, held back by his captain's grip.

"Simon, stay back! It is for the good of the Anemos!" Norue shouted, sending a small jolt through Simon's body. A warning.

Despite the current situation, Simon had no choice but to stand down. He glared at Norue.

* * *

The team of five seers had formed a rough circle around the newborn, and their bodies ran rich with Psynergy. Their dark, hooded forms became pillars of blue sparks, a river of power. Due to the darkness of the chamber, the supernatural light of their Psynergy was a sight that was both mesmerizing and terrifying.

Even the young mind of Sheba was able to sense the hidden danger here. Her whimpers intensified into cries, and she did the only thing she could do – reach out for somebody to protect her. Her sobs grew more desperate when nothing came to grasp.

In one corner, Jase, Simon, and Norue all stood by, watching with a collective sense of wonder, fear, and apprehension. When Simon heard the increasing cries of his sister, he grew uneasy, thinking through how best to grab her and run out of here.

"Proceed with the exposures," Yegelos ordered, standing just outside the circle of mages.

The five seers moved with one fluid movement, all perfectly in time with each other. They formed an intricate design of Psynergy beneath the altar, which glowed brighter as they all poured their power into it. The blue circle began to rise, glowing brighter with every inch, until it hovered directly above the child. There it remained still, glowing with power.

Without warning, the circle flashed with such intensity, nearly everyone in the room had to either shut or shield their eyes. When the light died away, they could see thin blue strands emanating from the circle – all leading toward Sheba's forehead. The strands of Psynergy seemed to pulse, in time with Sheba's heart. And with each pulse, she was exposed to raw power of Jupiter.

This continued for several minutes, as her mind was tested for various sources that would later reveal themselves. At first, the air seemed to swirl around the room's occupants, kicking up ages of dust as it went. Soon after, the skin of everyone became prickly, as though the air had become electrified. Later, the circle above Sheba let loose small, weak bolts of plasma energy.

With each occurrence, they knew she was able to handle that one ability.

After a small while, the Psynergenic circle began to dim, and the strands of power's glow grew. It was time to test for the second-ultimate in Jupiter Psynergy. Telepathy.

As soon as Sheba's mind was brought to the void of telepathic power, she began to shriek. She flailed on the altar, crying as loud as her tiny lungs would allow. Tears fell from her green eyes, making the altar slick and wet.

Simon had to fight every urge to run over and break her away from the strands of power that now tortured her mind. Norue kept one eye trained on him, making sure he stayed back.

Even Yegelos was unnerved by the sight of his daughter's writhing. The only thing that held him back was his mind, constantly telling himself that this was necessary, for the good of his clan, and the fulfillment of his plan for the Anemos.

The circle's glow intensified once more, and the blue lines glowed into brilliant silver strands. It was time to test if she could handle Flight, the greatest of all Jupiter Psynergy.

Sheba's body began to rise off the altar, and blood began to trickle out of her mouth. Unfortunately, Simon saw this.

"Enough!!!" he screamed, rushing past Norue's line of reach. He ran toward the group of seers, intent on pulling them apart. But before he could grab one, Yegelos was in his way.

"Stay _back_!" he commanded, pushing Simon away.

"Do you see what you are doing to her?!? She will die if you do not release her!"

Sheba's screams of agony began to break up as she choked on her blood. She coughed, spattering the stone floor underneath with dots of red.

"Do _not_ interfere, Simon. Do _not_ interfere."

Yegelos spun away, ordering the seers for another task.

"The child has proved to be incapable of handling either Telepathy or Flight, the greatest of Jupiter's blessings. Led by the ominous vision foretold by Kaia six days ago, I now call my judgment upon this child."

Simon stood by, looking upon his step-father with utter disbelief as he made his sentence.

"Exile."

Yegelos wasted no time. He stepped through two of the seers, shattering their spell before them. He grasped Sheba, covered her bloodied face with the slack of her robes, and walked toward the far wall.

"Acheron, now is your only chance to prove your loyalty to me and your clan," Yegelos shouted above the cries of his daughter. "Come and help me cast this spell."

The Elite Sorcerer stood back, glaring at his commander. He didn't move.

Yegelos glared right back, annoyance and hatred flaming behind his eyes.

"You can't exile Sheba!"

The Vice-Lord turned to the source of the shout – Simon. Of course.

"I can. Believe me, I can.

"This is…this is ridiculous! You would abandon a descendant of Anemos – a descendant of _you_, no less – because she wasn't able to handle a bit of Psynergy?"

"If I do not do something, then I risk placing our entire clan in jeopardy. Now, stand back, and do not interfere."

Simon wouldn't stand for it. He screamed, and leapt forward, latching onto Yegelos' arm. "Let her go!" he yelled. "Let her go!!!"

Yegelos grunted at the sudden move, but was far more experienced to be taken down. He stepped into Simon's footing, pushing forward with his body. Having taken his balance away, Yegelos pushed his arm forward, freeing it from Simon's grasp. He whipped the same arm back, striking the boy across the side of his head, lacing the strike with bits of electricity.

Simon was unconscious before he hit the floor.

Yegelos spared one moment to gaze at his step-son before turning back to the wall. He began placing his spell together, moving his free arm about hastily. His body became consumed with Pynergenic power, which he transferred to the space in front of him.

"Norue…help me maintain this spell," he ordered, barely glancing back toward the First Sorcerer.

Norue was slightly hesitant, but stepped forward, carefully walking over Simon's collapsed body. He stepped to Yegelos' side, tapping into his reserves of Psynergy. He passed Acheron on the way, and the Elite glared down upon him, a little hatred for what the First was about to do apparent in his gaze.

"My Goddess Jupiter," Yegelos was chanting. "I have seen your disapproval for this being today. I am your instrument, and I shall cast this being down unto the twilight of the world below, banishing it from our clan forevermore. If you grant it survival, may it lead a life serving you, or your will, to your divine ends. If you deny it survival, may we all forget this incident and continue to serve your will."

As his prayer continued, the spell before him grew larger, revealing a temporary rift between the walls and the world below them – the world of Weyard, ensnared in a pitiful war in their Golden Age. The rift revealed a peninsula below them. Southeast of the tip of the peninsula, an odd, golden glow shone with unparalleled intensity. The Venus Lighthouse.

"Life or death, may this witch's end serve the will of the Gods," Yegelos concluded. He turned to Norue. "We need more power to wrap a hex around this girl before she can be released…can you maintain this spell for a minute?"

The First nodded, and shifted the burden of the rift over to him. Immediately, his knees began to shake, and his breaths became labored. He had not practiced such a powerful spell in all his years of study.

Yegelos stepped back, glaring down upon the damned child. Her cries has never ceased, and a small line of blood still flowed from her mouth. He pressed his finger against the line of blood, using it as material.

A sharp wind began to swirl around the Vice-Lord, adding power to his spell. He lifted his hand, allowing the wind to sweep the blood away. The small line could be followed in the light of the rift. It swirled around, gaining power and speed with every revolution, until it reached the top. Yegelos poured every bit of spare Psynergy into the blood above him, changing its properties in an Alchemic process.

"My lord!"

Yegelos glanced over toward Norue. He was proving unable to maintain the sheer power of the rift, and the burden was forcing him down to his knees. Pieces of the spell were dissolving, and the view of Weyard below was fading away.

"My lord! Please hurry!"

Yegelos was taken aback. He had underestimated Norue. Before he could speak, he saw a flash of green out of the corner of his eye.

Jase. He had run forward, pouring out every last bit of his Psynergy into the rift. He was helping Norue.

The Vice-Lord gazed at the boy, and smiled. _'Maybe Norue alone is weaker than expected…but together, Norue and Jase can accomplish just what I need.'_

Yegelos completed his hex. Sheba's cries and screams were now silent, contained in a veil of red and violet. A single Anemosian figure hovered above her face, glowing with a hellish red. Her blood was the only thing holding the hex together now.

The Vice-Lord stepped forward again, between the two working Sorcerers. A Fifth and a First, maintaining – even adding to – a spell than only the greatest mages can handle. Impressive.

Simon's eyes flickered open, and he spared a few heartbeats to recall what was happening. He heard his sisters cries to silent, and he realized where he was.

"Sheba! No!!!"

His shriek came too late. With a shout of rage and desperation, Yegelos thrust the newborn Sheba through the rift. She appeared to float in midair, then her body began to glow white. She was falling through the sky, toward the peninsula with the lighthouse – and to all the world, she would appear to be just another shooting star. Body, robes, hex, and all.

Sheba had been exiled.

Once her body had vanished from view, the two Sorcerers who held the spell – Norue and Jase – released it, falling back in exhaustion. The room fell back into its perpetual state of darkness. The five seers retreated back to their quarters, their forms completely unseen.

Demos calmly walked out of the room, not looking back. Matters like these were best forgotten.

As the door silently shut behind him, the only sounds were that of Norue and Jase, panting with exertion, and Simon, who began to sob. Yegelos stood above them all, and conujured a small ball of plasma, casting an eerie purple light about them. Through this light, he glared down at Simon.

"It pains me to see you behave in such a way as to _attack_ your commander, Fifth Sorcerer."

Simon looked up at his step-father, tears beginning to show behind his eyes.

"Should a matter such as this arise again, I will not hesitate in silencing you forever, if you make to attack me again. From this night forth, I sever my connections to you and your deceased parents."

This news shocked Simon, Norue, Jase, and Acheron. None of them had expected this.

"You are not to view me as family any longer, as I will not view you as one. We are merely a soldier and a commander, nothing more, nothing less. As your commander, I _order_ you to leave my sight. I will call you when I need you."

Simon was reduced to chocked sobs and disbelief. He was too stunned to move.

Yegelos moved past him, stepping toward Acheron.

"As for you, traitor-"

Acheron didn't even wait for him to finish. He grasped his shoulder armor in his left hand, sending a jolt of electricity through it. This jolt cut the ties that held it in place, and he yanked it away in anger. The sash ripped away from him, dangling from the armor pitifully. He handed it to Yegelos, and stepped out of the room.

Simon finally found the strength to stand up, as did Jase and Norue. He looked around him, forcing himself to think through all that had just happened.

'_Sheba…my sister…is gone. She's…an exile. For something that's not her fault. So she'll never be able to learn Flight…it doesn't matter! I don't know Flight yet! Yegelos…has disowned me, for acting of my own accord. Norue has sided with him, and Jase…Jase…'_

Simon looked to his left, where Jase was looking at him. His expression was full of sympathy and wonder for how his friend must be feeling.

"Simon…I'm sorry. Truly I am."

"Save it…Jase, I don't even want to look at you right now."

"Listen, Fifth," Norue cut in. "We all know how much you love your step-sister…but she's a thing of the past now. You will just have to teach yourself to think of her that way. Learn to forget her. Learn to forget tonight altogether."

"I have no patience for you, Norue," Simon sneered. "Even though you are my superior, I will _never_ consider you more than that. When the chance comes, I will damn your gravestone."

Norue was stunned speechless. His military side was screaming at him to retaliate, to order Simon into submission and respect…but he could not. Tonight overrode all possible hopes of alliance between the two of them…they were two simple Anemosian Sorcerers. Nothing more.

Simon stood tall, glaring at all three men around him, and walked out of the room. He left behind a furious commander, a sympathetic friend, and a stunned captain. He realized that his entire life had changed from this one incident. Nothing would ever be the same again.

* * *

_The sight of her tears, the sound of her shrieks, the smell of her blood…it's all still with me. I cannot bear to think back on how agonizing Sheba's cries were, yet it's all I can think about! Damn that Yegelos. Damn him!_

_Something extremely suspicious is going on. Jase returned to our quarters nearly two hours later, arriving to a room full of curious faces. Norue stood behind him, speaking silently in his ear. We occupants who were still awake were shocked at what we saw._

_Norue bore the golden sash and black robes of an Elite First, and Jase wore the metallic blue sash of a Fourth-Ranked Sorcerer._

_Something is far from right. The Anemos are losing themselves, I think. To even think of how Lord Demos approved of Yegelos' methods, without questioning them further…it makes me sick! So disgusted, in fact, I can't even write this any longer._

_Life to the Anemos. Damned be their leaders._

_-Simon Orain_

**End Chapter Two**

Author's comments: Here we go. Finally, the second segment is complete. I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it! Whew, the depths of the corrupt mind are tough to portray, lemme tell you!

Next chapter:Years go by under the rule of Yegelos. Demos has gone missing. Kaia is forgotten. Acheron is never seen again. And the troubles of the Sorcerers increase as Jase is granted the power of an Elite.


	3. Black and Gold

**Dawn of Twilight**

It's a story. It's by Leoshi. Accept it!

!Disclaimer!: Let's see…inventory…okay, new car, computer, a DS system, small speaker system, entertainment center, breaking headphones…nope, no Golden Sun rights! Looks like Camelot still owns those!

Welcome back, biscuits! I hope you're all still on board with me today, because this is gonna be a big chapter. Heheh, even I don't know where it'll go. Now just sit back, listen to some ambience, and let your imagination fly

**Chapter three:** Black and Gold

_June Twenty-third of the Tenth Anemosian Era_

_The days are getting harder and harder – each new hour under Norue's direction feels like a tedious hour wasted. The only people who seemed pleased by his work are Yegelos and Jase…but I get the feeling he, as well as the rest of us, are being led far astray._

_In the time passed by since Norue's questionable promotion, fewer and fewer people have joined the Sorcerer ranks – not because they lack the ability, but because they lack the desire to work under him. Even Joseph allowed himself to fail the re-entry exams, forcing him to abandon his position. He's a simple foot soldier now, and I haven't seen him in months._

_Amazing, really…seven years since Jase and I were accepted into Sorcerer rank, I have made it into Third Ranked troops. However, Jase somehow managed to become a First, and Elite First just last week._

* * *

The weight of the new, dark robes and lustrous golden sash felt heavy and foreign to Jase. The soft sound of the cloth as he walked alongside Norue was both exciting and unnerving to the new Elite. The robes felt warmer – almost empowered – than the white he had worn for the last several years.

Their footsteps echoed across the corridors as they continued on, searching for one person. They had received an order from their Commander, in that a low-ranked soldier was planning a coup against the Sorcerers. So far, the soldier had little luck in gaining supporters, but Yegelos saw it as a threat nonetheless.

The two Elite men turned a corner, and stopped – all of the torches along the walls had been extinguished, throwing the halls into complete darkness. The smell of smoke lingered around them as they held a whispered conversation, planning out their motives.

'_It's against military code, civil code, and Anemosian law to purposely extinguish the flames in the sanctum,'_ Jase thought. _'Whoever did this, did it recently, and doesn't want to be found.'_

"He's getting desperate," he muttered, calling forth a controlled orb of Plasma to spread light before him. "Shall I take point?"

"Go ahead – I had all the fun last time, remember?" Norue replied. "I'll stay back and keep him from feinting away."

Words ended between the two sorcerers. Jase cautiously walked forward, the Plasma sphere in his left hand, his right hand tensed to draw his standard-issue dagger if he needed to. The darkness of the hall fled before his Psynergenic light, only returning after he passed by. Despite the myriad of tests and exams he had faced – each one more difficult and mind-intensive than the last – the bleak darkness of the hallway unnerved him slightly.

'_Steel yourself – you're an Elite now. Whatever this soldier is planning, you've handled worse.'_

Jase continued on, shifting his gaze to every cooling torch on his way. He noticed that some were not properly put out, and were rekindling themselves over time. He smirked – he was chasing a desperate amateur.

Something caught his gaze on his right, and he began to look – his body seemed to react quicker, and he felt his skin tingle. A symptom of attack Psynergy. His legs acted of their own accord, pushing him off the ground and away from where he was standing. A split second later, the wall that was just behind him seemed to explode with a surge of stone and electricity.

The Elite Sorcerer rolled along the ground, recovering enough to return fire with the Plasma he was using for light. The superheated energy surged forward, arcing toward the spot where the attack came from. Thanks to the light shed by the Plasma, Jase was able to see someone attempt to dodge – he was too slow, and was struck on his shoulder.

Jase rose quickly, pulling out his dagger. He called another orb of Plasma, pouring more power into it than he knew was safe. Light spread out all around him, throwing shadows around at every possible angle. The Elite rushed toward the attacker, ready to move if another bolt came at him.

"Stand!" Jase commanded when he reached the culprit's shuddering body.

The attacker was obviously trying to hide his face, but Jase noticed something else. His previous Plasma wave had made contact with the shoulder of his target, searing through the robes he had. However, there were too many colors on his robes – there was the white of a soldier, the black of the burned material, and a growing presence of red.

Jase cursed in an old tongue, sheathing his knife and turning the attacker onto his back. Despite the resistance he was putting up, he eventually gave in as his strength waned. The Elite held the Plasma closer, taking in every detail he could. A scent of seared flesh wafted toward him.

"You brought this upon yourself," Jase murmured, searching for any blade the soldier could be carrying. He found two, stashing them away in his black robes, sheath and all. "Try anything drastic, and I leave you with triple your injuries."

The Elite hefted the soldier's body across his shoulders, wavering slightly under the sudden weight. He held out the Plasma as far as his body would allow, shedding a small amount of light before him. It took him two minutes to navigate his way back to his partner.

"I thought I heard _something_," Norue said casually, noting the soldier Jase was carrying. Jase showed him the wound, and Norue couldn't help himself. "What did he do to deserve that?"

"You can go back and repair the wall, if you want to know so badly," Jase replied. "But that's not all. If this is the soldier we're after, then he dug himself a deeper grave. I found two blades on him."

"Soldier protocol forbids more than one, unless there have been exceptions."

"You don't need to tell me. I've read through all the codes I need to last me two lifetimes. Now, hurry. No telling what else the Plasma has done to this one."

Once again, words ended between the two Elites. They hastily went back down the hallways, navigating expertly. Even in the rushing pace, Jase spared a moment to glance at the face of the unconscious soldier.

'_His face seems familiar.'_

Before long, the two officers found themselves at Yegelos' quarters. They steeled themselves, straightening themselves out. Norue placed his hand upon the heavy wooden doors, sending a small spark through the material. The doorway opened, as though on its own, less than a minute later.

In the years since his daughter's exile, Yegelos had fallen out of his prior demeanor of quick-thinking Vice-Lord. Granted, he still held his position, as Demos was still alive. However, Yegelos had appeared to age quicker. He was barely in his fifties, but his brow crinkled with years of deep thought and worry. His hair had been prompted to grow out, and was thinning with his age.

However, one thing hadn't changed at all – the determination behind his eyes. He still bore a look of fire and steel that defined his position of rule. It was this look that caused the military to both fear and respect him.

"Hail Yegelos." Jase and Norue recited, bowing low to their direct superior. They kept their heads down – Jase was lower with the weight of the soldier – as they entered his quarters.

"Report," Yegelos commanded, barely glancing toward his two prized Sorcerers. Norue, having years more experience, spoke first.

"Sir," he began, rising to his full height. "As you ordered, we began our mission of locating and subduing the soldier of the rumors. After taking a roll call of the soldiers in the branch, we found that two were missing. One was in conference with his captain at the time. Another had been missing for three days.

"Following information granted to us from the soldiers we questioned-" Norue self-consciously stroked his dagger sheath, remember his methods of gather the info. "-we scoured the corridors that lead toward the Seer's realm. Along the way, we came across one particular hall, where all of the torches were extinguished – some poorly."

Yegelos turned toward them, his eyes flashing. "That is against Anemosian law. The torches are to remain lit at all times, regardless of the situation."

"Yes, sir," The two Sorcerers replied simultaneously.

The commander held his gaze upon the unconscious soldier for a moment, then looked at a nearby wall. "So, our man here is a criminal _and_ a traitor."

"Yes, sir."

"Continue."

Jase took over. "It fell upon me to search ahead, while Norue stayed back in case out target tried to double-back. As I navigated through the dark halls, this man revealed himself with a surge of lightning, intent on injuring me. I retaliated with Plasma, striking him on his soldier – his current injury. The pain eventually caused him to lose awareness.

"And…I found these on his person."

Jase pulled out the two blades, holding them at arm's length. Yegelos, upon seeing the daggers, rushed forward and snatched them from Jase's hands. He inspected them closely.

"Two blades? This is…this is extremely suspicious."

Jase and Norue stood tall, waiting for their leader to continue.

"…when you conducted the roll call, did you happen to check their armaments, as well?"

Norue hesitated a moment, then replied truthfully. "No, sir. The thought hadn't occurred."

Yegelos nodded. "Well, then, issue an order to the captain of this traitor's branch. Tell him I want a full sweep of all of their equipment. If any blades turn up missing, then we've got ourselves a major criminal."

"Right away, sir," Jase said. He stepped forward and laid out the injured soldier against one wall, binding his hands with rope. Yegelos dismissed him with a wave of his hand, and the young Elite backed out of the room.

Norue waited a full minute after his partner left, not moving an inch. Not that he was expecting to be reprimanded for his lack of inspection before – there was another matter Yegelos had to discuss with him. Of course, it concerned Jase.

"How is he doing?" the Vice-Lord asked, placing the two weapons in one of his wardrobes.

Norue relaxed, calmly walking forward. "Very well – much better than I would have expected. He's adjusting to it in his own way."

"Good, good. How soon will he be able to witness the truth?"

The prodigy Sorcerer spared a glance out of the doorway. "To be honest…not for a while yet. He's still too…innocent, when he's not on a mission."

The commander paused, staring at the contents of his wardrobe. One lone chest held his gaze. "…can you break that innocence?"

Norue sighed. "I'm afraid I can."

* * *

Jase emerged from the third soldier's branch, where he and Norue had been not an hour ago. He thought back on the murmurs and glares of many of the soldiers in the barracks – nearly all of them seemed to stare him down, wondering if he was worthy of the gold sash. Even the captain shot him a glare, obviously offended that he was being ordered by a boy over ten years younger than him.

The Elite shook his head, trying to force the images away. _'It's not my fault I was dragged into this. Kaia named _me_. I'll just have to make the most of it.'_

He heard two sets of footfalls coming his way, approaching the corner. He shifted his gaze, wondering who it would be.

Simon appeared, bearing his year-old orange sash of a Third-Ranked Sorcerer. He was guiding a small Anemosian boy, who had apparently lost his way. The boy seemed content to take as much time as he could, asking Simon various impossible questions about the Sorcerer branch.

The two old friends, Jase and Simon, locked eyes for a moment. The Third stopped, surprised. He had not seen Jase in over two weeks, when the rumor of the coup first surfaced. Simon pointed the boy toward the adjoining corridor, telling him he needed to take care of some military business.

The child was disheartened, but walked on, looking over his shoulder every few seconds.

"'…and let the young minds stay as young as they are, until time and tides break them.'"

"You still remember the oath?" Jase asked, allowing himself a smile.

Simon walked up to his superior, a small grin lingering on his face. "I tend to think on it daily, if I can. It helps me plan myself."

"A good thing to think on."

Simon looked around quickly, making sure that no extra ears could hear them. "Are you working alongside Norue? Is he leading you astray, like the rest of us?"

Jase's smile immediately faded. "Simon, watch that tongue."

"I'll speak as I please on such a matter. He's no better than a traitor to me."

"Simon!"

His name echoed around their heads from Jase's shout. They locked their gazes, glaring into each other's eyes. "Listen, Simon. Like it or not, I'm among the highest Adepts ever known to Anemosian history. Whatever you say, I have an obligation to respond to it – with words or blades, if it comes to it."

"So then, are you also obliged to lose your way?"

Jase's glare intensified, but he looked away after a moment's hesitation. "Please don't patronize me, Simon. I need to prove that I'm worthy of this authority."

Simon almost scoffed. "Patronize? I'm only saying this because I'm concerned for you."

"A fine way to show it, don't you think?"

"I think it's the only way."

Both Sorcerers had nothing to say for a moment, then: "I have to get back to Yegelos."

Jase nearly jogged through the stone halls, trying to run away from his old friend's voice calling after him. "You're losing yourself, Jase! Don't you see it?"

The Elite didn't stop moving – too many thoughts invaded his mind, and he was distracted. He took various turns, walking everywhere but back to his commander.

'…_ugh…what has gotten into him? Damn his words…'_

He rounded a corner, marked with banners of orange and white – the housing district.

'_Losing myself? Hmph. Seems to me like I've found myself. I've gained many new abilities, so much more respect, a unique authority…things I would never have acquired while just a simple Sorcerer, or a soldier._

'_Look around! People here are happy. They're living out their lives, devoted to the Goddess. And I can help pave the way to further devotion.'_

A few civilians saw him passing by in his deep thoughts – a few waved at him, called his name, or saluted him in the Anemosian way. It was a poor salute, but respectful nonetheless. One old man even started to applaud. A few joined in.

'_Wrong…you're wrong, Simon. I'm not losing myself.'_

Jase slowed down, finally noticing where he was and what was happening. The clapping began to echo around him, empowered with some cheers that followed. He found himself surrounded by congratulations and saluting civilians, smiling and waving and shouting. And, for the first time since he announced his wish to become part of the military, the people of the Anemos Clan did something they normally wouldn't – they looked him straight in the eye. There was nothing but good wishes and congratulations in their gazes.

'_I've found my way. And it is paved with black and gold.'_

* * *

Jase walked into the Elite quarters some time later, after finally reporting to Yegelos. He was surprised to see Norue already back in the quarters, relaxing in one of the chairs against a wall. He was casually and expertly flipping his dagger, catching it with his index and middle finger. When Jase opened the door, Norue greeted him with nothing but a stare. It was all that was needed between them.

"You failed to mention the honor that the people pile on you," Jase said after a moment. Norue looked at him, almost surprised at the sudden topic.

"Well, it's to be expected. Not very often is one granted the gold sash."

Jase turned to his wardrobe, searching through until he found his mission log, issued to him on the first day he became Elite.

"Besides," Norue continued, "I tend to avoid the civilian areas as best I can."

"Hm? Why is that?"

"It's not bad for my image. Besides, all that praise tends to inflate a man's ego. Even if I wanted to, by the time I finish what Yegelos wants me to do, I've used up my ability to care."

"When was the last time you went down and visited the people?"

Norue held the handle of his blade while he thought back. "At least…two years."

Jase couldn't help a smirk. "Well, then, maybe you don't need to worry about your image – I'm sure they've forgotten it by now."

The older Elite allowed himself a laugh. "Maybe. Still, though, the work does tire me out. It is worth it, however, to do missions that nearly no other Adept can partake. Like that soldier from before – he got his due."

An inexplicable feeling of anxiety washed over Jase, but he pushed it aside. "Yeah? What happened to him?"

His partner slowed down his knife flipping, looking his way. "He was a traitor and a criminal. Yegelos had me place him in the dungeons, back in a corner."

"To await judgement?"

Norue almost laughed, which surprised Jase. "Judgement? He's already been judged. He's simply awaiting the sentence."

The anxiety returned, stronger now. "What sentence would that be?"

The reply was immediate. "Execution."

Jase had to hold himself from rounding on his friend right then. "What?" he shouted. "Execution? We don't kill our own people!"

Norue held his dagger still, gripping the handle tightly. "It's for the good of the Anemos."

"Good? What good can it do? That's someone's son, someone's brother, someone's father!"

"That's someone who attacked you in the corridors mere hours ago."

"That's beside the point! Since when do we kill our own people? That's violating our High Law! This man's death is not beneficial for everyone – we have to find a more beneficial end first!"

Norue stayed silent for a moment, gazing at him in a mild shock. For some reason, the silence unnerved Jase.

"What?" he finally asked, unable to stand Norue's gaze.

The first Elite finally stood up. "You mean you haven't felt it?"

Jase simply looked at Norue, not having any idea what he was getting at. After a moment, Norue's eyes widened in sincere surprise. "By Jupiter, you haven't."

"What? Haven't what?"

"You mean you haven't felt your power wane? You haven't felt more fatigue than you've ever experienced in your life? You haven't felt the inexplicable urge to just sleep the time away?"

The new Elite was dead confused, and said nothing. Norue began to explain, recalling what he was told by his commander.

"Something's happened on the surface, the twilight of Weyard," he began, starting to pace the room. "The pitiful war that they were fighting…it ended some time ago, and it ended with the extinguishing of every last lighthouse. Those tiny people below placed a powerful seal over Alchemy, cutting off the endless gifts, and severing connections to the Gods.

"You haven't felt it? The loss of power has affected all of us – we're cut off from our main source of Psynergy. Our power is no longer as strong as it was, and our ability to worship and commune with the Gods…gone. All of it. Cut off.

"Naturally, the five seers had no choice but to issue a retraction. They declared the High Laws null until Jupiter is rekindled and the Seal lifted. Our old standards are no more, and Yegelos has been working like a madman, forming new laws to take the place of the old ones. When he heard of how that soldier made to injure you, he decided that such crimes could not, and would not, go unpunished."

Norue conjured a small sphere of wind, holding it in his palm. He gazed at it, watching it swirl the dust of the room at impossible speeds. He released it, feeling small contacts with dust and dirt at they were shot at his face. Jase finally found his voice.

"…Alchemy is…no more?"

"Not quite," Norue answered. "It still exists, but it is no longer omnipresent. It's no longer as powerful as it once was."

"I…I see…"

This could mean trouble for the two Elites. Jase could imagine the havoc when word got out that Alchemy was severed. The clan would most likely overreact, demanding how they could find a new source of power. Without Alchemy, their orbiting home was as good as a meteorite. It was only a matter of time.

"Getting back on topic," Norue said after a moment, "you might be interested in who attacked you."

He handed Jase an official document, which only the two of them and Yegelos were permitted to see. It was a declaration of the execution, which was planned a mere two days later. Jase read through it, seeing the reasons outlined and testimony from Norue near the middle. At the end, Jase saw the signatures of Yegelos and Norue – his was the only one needed to make it become real.

He sighed, and reached for a nearby brush. He dipped the head in strong black ink, hesitated for a moment, then – swallowing and telling himself it was for the good of the clan – signed his name. Jase Makien.

It was done. Jase read through the document once more, making sure he knew what he had lust legalized. He spent several minutes, making sure he understood every word. His eyes held onto one sentence for the longest time, and his hands began to shake after a moment.

"You will have to teach yourself to sever all connections with old friends, Jase," Norue said, noticing his turmoil.

Jase violently turned away, handing the document back to Norue. He didn't even wait for him to grab it – he walked to the far side of the quarters, removing his sash along the way. He fell onto his bed, staring at the wall.

Norue looked at his way – he couldn't help but feel sympathy. _'To sign away the life of an old teammate…'_

He picked up the document and placed it on a nearby table. He held still for a moment, gazing at the same sentence that caught Jase's eye, then made his way to his own bed.

" SO HERE ORDERS THE SENTENCE OF EXECUTION UPON THE CRIMINAL, JOSEPH SIMMONS, FORMERLY OF THE SORCERER BRANCH. "

* * *

_Even after running across Jase earlier, I feel as uneasy as I have been for the last several weeks. Nothing is going right – and things are going to get worse before they get better. Much worse._

_The next several days are going to be intensive with patrols and preparation for a special announcement, so I must end here._

_-Simon Orain_

**End Chapter Three**

Author's comments: Ah…nice. I think I made good timing with this one – plenty of detail, action to kick it off, and tense moments between old friends. Hope I didn't lose any of you guys.

Next chapter: Years go by, and Jase is finally entrusted enough to see Yegelos' secret. And if that wasn't enough, a certain catalyst and his witch arrive, sparking the beginning of the end.


	4. Formina

**Dawn of Twilight**

By Leoshi: Always bringing you information you'll _never_ care about!

!Disclaimer! The Golden Sun world is fictional, but it still made some people plenty of money. I am not one of those people, so go sue someone else!

A/N: Yes, I had to re-submit this one, thanks to the document manager not keeping the scene dividers from MS word intact. It should all be fixed now.

Hey, people! Here's number four in my Anemos adventures! If you're keeping up with the story – which you really should be – then you know of the seedling corruption that's overtaking the most powerful people in the Anemos clan.

And it continues eight years later, when the troubles of the clan surface…let's take a look!

**Chapter four:** Formina

_October Twelfth of the Fifteenth Anemosian Era._

_Things have quieted down significantly since the small insurrection three days ago. It turned out to be a small group of boys, all looking to cause a bit of trouble for the sake of causing trouble. Since there were no injuries on their part, the commander is letting them off easy – one week in the cells, isolated from everything but food, water, and air._

_I've barely had time to log my days lately – ever since I made Second Rank last year (I'm certain that Yegelos is purposely making my exams nigh impossible to complete, much less pass), my work has increased threefold. Patrolling the area is almost nonstop, various training exercises come in twos, troubles caused by bored teenagers…it's adding up too much, too fast. I'm fortunate to still have Nathan in my group…when we heard of the new laws, and the subsequent murder of Joseph, we made sure to stick to the same rank, same branch, as long as we could help it._

* * *

"Simon, come on," Nathan Tana was saying. "The commander has called an urgent assembly."

Simon, the persistent Sorcerer of the Second Rank, looked up from his mission log. "What? What for? Not another insurrection…?"

Nathan shook his head. "None of us know for certain. Hurry."

The two friends walked out of the barracks that the Second and First Ranks occupied, following the growing mass of Sorcerers and soldiers down numerous corridors. Since even the captains and branch leaders had no information, nobody walked in-time with each other. The question everyone was thinking hung in the air: What has happened?

The mass of militants entered the Great Hall, filling up the room wall to wall. Even though nobody dared speak, the air ran rich with a calming hum of breathing and bewilderment. The military was all here – save for two leaders and two Elites.

Simon and Nathan were forced to one side of their group, and were straining to look onto the raised stage at the forefront of the Hall. It wasn't long before a loud, clear voice issued from just behind the stage.

"**Stand firm!**"

Immediately, the entire mob of military men snapped to attention, hard-trained to do so at the command of their leader. They stood rigid, preparing to make their salute, as Yegelos appeared on-stage, flanked by his two best Sorcerers, Jase and Norue. The two Elites broke off and stood at either side of the stage, watching out for any nay-doers in the crowd.

As Simon saw his step-father come into view, one question made itself known: _'Where is Lord Demos?'_

"Salute!" Norue ordered. The mass of Sorcerers and soldiers alike preformed almost perfectly – a few new recruits had trouble getting it right. Yegelos nodded to the group, and they stood at ease.

"I have news for all ears to hear," Yegelos began, speaking loud and clear, despite his age. "Good tidings have come to us all. I have confirmed the notion of the Goddess Jupiter looking upon us once again.

"As I am sure you all have felt, the abilities of the Wind have been slowly returning to us over the last several months. I first felt my surge of power returning to me, a mere four months ago. As soon as I felt it, I sought counsel from our wise Seers. And after four months of painstaking tests and wonders, they have confirmed it for us all.

"Spread the word as soon as you can – Alchemy has returned, and it should be at its full potential by now. We no longer need to pour our energy into the Moon…Jupiter will carry us through the skies once more, as she did many eras past."

The Vice-Lord held a moment to catch his breath. He spared a look to Norue, then to Jase, curious if they saw any negative reaction to this news. So far, nothing bad. The air began to buzz with excitement, but it was under control.

"As a result," he continued, "the Five Seers have also re-enacted the old laws we were forced to abandon years ago. Because of this, I require new postings of the Anemosian High Laws on all available patrols, starting immediately. Let the word spread that our old lives have returned, and that the looming nightmare of destruction has lifted from us. For the Anemos!"

Yegelos ended his speech, finishing with a crisp salute to the crowd. Every last man returned it with a certain degree of vigor – some were relieved, some were excited to try out more powerful spells, and some were absolutely bewildered.

Simon stared across the distance toward Jase. He could have been imagining things, but it seemed like Jase was unusually distracted for the assembly. His gaze was distant, his posture slack. Almost like he had just been shown a life-changing scene, and he was being forced to take it in stride.

* * *

Jase and Norue began their patrol in silence. For one agonizing hour, their footfalls were the only things they could hear, beyond the quick shuffling as passerby cleared the way for them. The silence was driving Jase mad, but he could find no words for his fellow Elite.

Another hour passed by in the same relative silence, and the two found themselves at the two Lord's quarters. With practiced ease, they opened the heavy wooden doors with blasts of Wind Psynergy, standing rigid until the doors had completely opened. They entered, still silent, approaching the center of the lobby area.

Seeing that their commander hadn't yet arrived, the two took the moment to relax a little. They sat across from each other, on the same stone seats as the rest of the clan – however, these ones were draped in crimson and violet cloth, making them appear royal. Norue gazed at his partner, sensing his thoughts with a quick Mind Read.

Norue scowled. "As I've told you before, Yegelos has a plan for his actions."

Jase shot him a glare. "I have no doubt that he does."

"Your thoughts still linger on what you were shown yesterday."

"Can you blame me?" the younger Elite replied. "Can you blame me for dwelling on an image such as that? It makes everything so clear, but entices dozen of new questions and worst-case scenarios."

"Which is why we have to do what we've been doing."

"I know…I know. It's just too much for my mind right now."

They sat in silence once more. Then: "Norue…were you told about why Yegelos wants us here? He's always trusted you more."

The prodigy closed his eyes. Jase's questions were becoming more and more intrusive lately. "Yes, in fact. It's news to me, but he says he has a new weapon he wants to show us. Something to prepare us, if our enemies arrive."

No sooner had Norue finished his sentence that their commander burst through the doorways. He held something clear in his right hand – an orb, reflecting the torchlight of the room. The two Elites stood tall, looked him in the eye, and snapped off a salute, all in one fluid motion. Yegelos didn't bother returning it – he waved them to follow him, and he exited through the doors once more.

Jase and Norue spared a moment to look at each other, then jogged to catch up with their leader.

"My lord," Norue began once they reached his side. "Is that…?"

"It's nothing, until we master its' usefulness," came the low reply. He gripped the orb tighter. "Grab some torches – we're descending to the Five."

Jase moved to one wall, removing two torches from their holsters. He handed one to Norue, careful not to move too fast and put out the flame. He risked a passing question.

"Commander, what will-"

"Later, Jase," Yegelos interrupted. He didn't even turn to look at his Elite.

"Sir, if I can just-"

"Not now, soldier!"

The shout echoed around the three of them for a few seconds. Norue eyed Jase with a mix of wonder and apprehension, but said nothing.

The descent down to the seers who had tested Sheba years ago – who had become known as simply 'The Five' – felt longer than usual, but was just as quiet and dark as always. The three of them finally reached the doorways, and Yegelos didn't bother with knocking or sending a Telepathic message ahead. He simply opened the doorways.

Norue caught movement of shadow on shadow as the fire light breached the cryptic darkness within. Some of the seers instinctively moved away from the intruding light – the two that stood still were transfixed, facing the wall nearby. They were communicating via Telepathy, discussing new matters.

"Prove to me that this works," Yegelos commanded, handing the clear orb to one of the seers. A bony hand extended from beneath the dark robes, gingerly clutching the sphere.

"Norue, Jase, listen well," the Vice-Lord began, watching as the seer placed the orb on an altar – the very same that had held young Sheba fifteen years earlier. "This object, if it is perfected, will become a secret. Speak of it to no man."

Even though he couldn't see them, the two Elites couldn't suppress a nod.

"This orb has been infused with Alchemic properties over the last several months. The Five have spent every spare moment, researching our tomes and our Warrior's power. They have been working on perfecting the soul of our Warrior – the power of Formina. You have heard of it before."

Jase knew all about it. About a month after he was granted his black and gold, he was taken to a secure area of the sanctum – there, a giant suit of dark plate armor seemed to move on its' own, wielding a greatsword of impossible size. Even though it didn't to have a visible head, it appeared to watch Jase as he entered. It was one day where Jase would have been killed if Norue had not prepared the area with a barrier. The armor, sensing Jase as an easy target, murmured the word _'Formina'_ many times, each time adding power to the sword. When the phantom gauntlets moved to strike the elite, the barrier held – but barely. The power of Formina seemed to drain the life and energy out of the air itself, and the barrier very nearly shattered.

"Before," Yegelos continued, "Formina was considered a forbidden Psynergy, and to perform it was considered one of the highest forms of treason. However, with the seal now broken and Alchemy restored, we need to take precautions against our enemies…and our clansmen, if we have to."

Jase was confused. "Clansmen, sir?"

"The small uprisings have been no coincidence, Jase," Norue explained. Yegelos moved forward, testing the sphere with blasts of Plasma. He was pleased when the orb seemed to absorb them all. "People have been spreading and hearing rumors about our work, ever since the execution of Joseph Simmons, all those years ago. They're under the belief that we're naught more than murderers, and we don't deserve our ranks."

Hearing his old friends' name sparked an old grief in Jase, but he pushed it aside. "Have they not noticed all of the other work we've done for the clan?"

"They're looking past it all, trying to find fault in any other mission we've completed."

Jase scoffed quietly, and turned to watch the clear orb – he was surprised to see it had begun to glow a faint violet. He looked closer, and saw images of storms within the sphere.

"Don't get too close, now," Yegelos warned. "This orb is designed to drain all of the Psynergy out of any Adept. This is harnessed Formina."

"Impressive," the young Elite First breathed.

"Perhaps, but here's something better. Norue has been working at replicating the power of Formina, turning it into a spell all his own."

Jase cocked an eyebrow, turning to look at his fellow Elite through the flickering torchlight.

Sensing his skepticism, Norue returned the gaze with a reassuring look of his own. "Don't worry, friend – once I have it mastered, I'll pass the skill on to you. With it, we can truly become the greatest Sorcerers ever to grace the ranks of Elite."

The three powerful Sorcerers continued to discuss what would become of the sphere for another hour. They would have talked about its possibilities all through the day if one of the Five hadn't begun to jibber uncontrollably. Soon, a second seemed to join him in his mumbles, while the remaining three stepped forward to aid them.

However, the sudden onslaught of uncomfortable murmurs caught Yegelos' attention, and he joined them to ask what was wrong. Norue and Jase stood back, unsure of what to do. Yegelos, not receiving answers fast enough, had to resort to yanking one of them away from the other four.

He pulled so hard, in fact, that the hood of the Seer fell off his head, revealing a horrendously shriveled old man beneath. The skin seemed only days away from falling off altogether, and the eyes – tiny black orbs that didn't reflect any light anymore – seemed to burn holes through anything they caught sight of. Both of the man's scrawny hands, which were more like long claws now, rose up to guard the eyes against the weak light of the torches.

"Tell me what is happening, Seer!" Yegelos shouted, still clutching the man's robes in his fist.

The Seer's voice was barely above a whisper – even if there was dead silence instead of the crackling of the torches and the angered breathing of the Vice-Lord, it would have been near impossible to hear. Yegelos leaned in close to the bony man, and when he heard what was said, his breath stopped cold.

After a moment to think, the Vice-Lord leaned in close, glaring into the tiny eyes of the unfortunate Seer. "Tell me that again."

This Seer knew that the clan was lost without him and his fellow four Sorcerers, so he knew he had nothing to be afraid of. Even though he was loathe to repeat himself, he knew that Yegelos would waste their time with threats if he didn't comply with his demand. He took a breath through slit nostrils, and spoke in the raspy whisper once more.

Yegelos strained to hear him, confirming the statement. His rage built up, but he kept it in check. He released the old man – who hastily pulled his hood over his eyes and withdrew to his comrades – and turned to the two Elites. They stood, unsure of what was said.

"The catalyst and his witch, he said. Arriving from the twilight, by way of the old lifts."

It took a moment for the two Elite Firsts to catch on. Jase spoke first.

"…the witch? …Sheba?!?"

The commander nodded. "And the one named Felix. He is with her. They are arriving through the old Sanctum we left behind, when we deserted Weyard for our safety."

Jase's head was a mess of thoughts. Norue was also troubled by the news. This wasn't supposed to happen – they had taken measures to prevent it! They had condemned the opening of the Jupiter Lighthouse when the Seal was broken, and also sent out Telepathic warnings to anyone with any Jupiter Psynergy. Besides, the sanctum they left behind was sealed with ancient magic…no normal Adept could open the way. Not even one as powerful as Norue.

"What are your orders, sir?" Norue asked, gripping his torch tightly.

Yegelos glanced at him across the flickering light. His thoughts raced ahead of him, and it took him a moment to conceive a solution.

"The prophecy of the witch sparking the downfall of the Anemos still holds, and can very well be sparked with her still alive. Jase, you remember where the old lift is?"

Jase nodded.

"Before reaching them, there is a section of hidden cages – they can be seen by Unclouded Eyes. The cages hold some of the tamed beasts that used to wander the surface sanctum. I want you to release them, and force them in the direction of the old lift. Make sure to get them angry enough to kill."

Before Jase could say anything, the Five Seers spoke as one, all in a raspy whisper. "You will violate the High Law with that order."

Surprised, the Vice-Lord rounded on them. "The High Laws don't apply to people who are not Anemos!"

"Wrong. The High Laws apply to all who are within the boundary of the Anemos territory."

Yegelos wanted to argue, but knew he couldn't. Of course, he had forgotten that minor detail. He stood still, mulling over his choice.

"…Jase," he began, "make ready to carry out my previous order."

He saw the Seers move to interrupt again, but he continued. "Norue, I want you to follow closely behind them, and invade their minds with orders. Make sure that the two are not killed…rather, just have them softened up. Destroy the creatures if you need to – just keep the witch and the older one alive. Jase, once Norue has control of the beasts, I want you to prepare a cell. Something near a corner with scarce light. And make sure to bind the intruders enough so they cannot act."

Yegelos stopped to regain his breath. Not once during his briefing did he look at the two Elites. They spared a moment to eye each other, making sure they knew their orders. After the moment passed, they saluted to their commander's backside, and departed in a rush.

Darkness enveloped the room once more. The only light that shone was that of the Formina sphere, glowing violet and white with the Plasma contained within. Yegelos was left alone with the Five. The Vice-Lord, alone with filthy, crazed old men.

Despite this, in reality, the Five were of better quality than the Vice-Lord.

"You know that almost nothing can stop the details of the prophesy, now," the Five whispered once more, as one breathy voice. "If you do not tread carefully, there will be fires in your corridors. Fires upon the murals."

"I am more than aware of that," Yegelos snapped, glaring at the shadowy figures in the eerie light. "I will be more than careful, until I cannot control myself. Even my own daughter will not be safe here."

"We are not referring to the witch. The young one, who bears the gold sash, is what concerns us. Do not forget, he was named, as well."

The old leader's gaze hardened, but he lowered it, knowing. "It will be fine," he said after a moment of hesitation. "He has been shown the state of Demos. He knows the gravity of the situation."

The Five seers were silent for two full seconds. Then: "You are keeping Demos alive, then?"

"Yes. Just alive. Until I have his violet sashes across my own chest, he will remain in captivity. Then his blood can decorate his robes red, for all I care."

_

* * *

_

Despite the wonderful news of our power returning to us, I am now feeling more dread than I ever thought possible. My weak gift of Foresight is telling me that this may very be my last entry. I have no reason to doubt this feeling of danger, but…I can't help but wonder.

_If this is, indeed, my last entry, then may the reader know this. I am Simon Orain, kinship of the Vice-Lord Yegelos. I have not confirmed his evils, but I know they are there. Lord Demos has not been seen for weeks, and I believe he is held against his will – possibly, escape runs the cost of his life. And Yegelos needs him alive._

_Life to the ideals of the Anemos. And to Hell with her corrupt children._

_-Simon Orain_

**End Chapter Four**

Author's comments: Whew, finally, caught up to the events of Truth, chapter twelve. Starting next chapter, this story is in the second half of its' progress. And that means that the journal entries will be no more. The next few chapters will flow normally, as my other stories have.

Next chapter: The views of the Anemosian Sorcerers during the harrowing events of TiP, chapter twelve. Simon and Jase come to a head. Norue's life ends, brought on by pride. Expect this to be a long one.


	5. The Broken, the Unheard, the Powerless 1

**Dawn of Twilight**

A true tale in space! …or wherever the Moon of Weyard is!

!Disclaimer! _Remember how Leoshi was found in a basement, bound and gagged, and he was forced to hold a sign saying how Camelot owned Golden Sun? Yeah, it's sort of like that, only he's being suspended from the ceiling. He is forced to hold that sign, plus another that says "Na na ne na na," signed by one 'Felix.'_

_There are a couple of papers on a nearby desk. The first one says how he's glad you've returned to his story. He reminds you of the actions of the last chapter, such as the unveiling of the Formina Sphere, and how Felix and Sheba had arrived at the Anemos Higher Sanctum._

_The second provides a small run-down of this chapter's plot. It mentions how, in a nutshell, this is the Anemos point of view of the events found in Truth, chapter twelve. He promises it'll be good, though._

**Chapter five:** The Broken, the Unheard, the Powerless  
_Part one: The Price of Unity_

Jase yanked open the cell door as Norue and two abominations arrived from the left. The hulking beasts had the strength of twenty of the greatest Anemosian warriors each, and smelled of hell. So Jase wondered what horrendous torture the two intruders must have been put through, to sleep through stench like this.

Norue seemed casual, despite the trouble this meant. "I'll be airing these cells out for days. The only good thing about these creatures is their ability to follow orders," he said, mentally commanding the two to lay the prisoners down. They lowered them gingerly, then hulked off as they were dismissed. The thunder of their footfalls resonated off each other, and the echoes continued for several minutes.

Jase stepped forward to get a better look at the two in the flickering torchlight. One was female – the witch prophesied by Kaia fifteen years ago. She seemed to have passed out in shock, for her features were those of one struggling to stand on broken limbs. The other was a male, older, and severely beaten down. Blood was trickling out of his mouth, and his left arm seem at an odd angle. Broken. Yet he had the figure of a powerful warrior, the kind heard in tales to children about hope and victory against the odds.

"So…that is obviously the witch…so that means this must be…"

Norue nodded, glaring at the young man. "The 'Felix' prophesied so long ago."

Jase noticed the lack of injuries on the girl. "How did she become immobile? She seems healthy enough."

The older Elite couldn't hold back a smug grin. "The power of Formina, friend. She might still be conscious, but believe me, she cannot move on her own for now. It's a tricky spell, but you and I will both master it in time. Come on, let's bind them – and spare them nothing."

The two officers moved quickly, Jase dragging Felix's broken body over to one of the beds in the cell. Dozens of chains were hanging from the sides, which Jase himself had linked years ago. He yanked on them until all slack was gone, and wrapped the injured boy in them as tightly as he could. The warrior moaned in his pain, but otherwise didn't move.

"Cursed beings," Norue muttered. "I don't care what Yegelos says – those hulking beasts are only good for shields." He wrinkled his nose at the lingering stench, deciding he wouldn't take it anymore. With a movement of his hand, a surge of Psynergy washed over him, prompting a powerful gust to blow through the corridors of the prison cells. The smell all but vanished within a few seconds.

The Elite smiled in relief, but something caught his eye. He turned to look at the young warrior who now lay chained down.

"Jase!"

Jase, who was trying to move the witch, spun around to see his first sight of Venus Psynergy. A spell was acting on its own accord, having sensed the rival Jupiter Psynergy used nearby. Golden orbs of light were seeping into Felix's wounds, mending skin, healing bones, replicating lost blood. His body strained against the hold of the chains – they loosened, surprisingly, but held him down nonetheless.

The two Elites walked in to get a closer look, Norue holding a torch for better light as the orbs ceased. The light from the Venus spell faded away, leaving a healthy-looking Felix in their wake. His left arm was mended, no longer broken, and his injuries seemed as though they had never came.

"…Was that…a Cure spell, you think?" Jase asked, looking toward his partner.

"No doubt about it," came the reply. Norue was fuming at this, gripping the torch handle until his knuckles began to ache. "I've got the urge to give him double his injuries, just to spite his power."

"We're bound by the High Laws."

Norue jerked his head away from the warrior. "I know. Why don't you go tell Yegelos what's happened? I'll make sure the witch is immobile. I'll meet up with you later."

Jase couldn't shake a feeling of mal-intent in Norue's tone, but he knew that his fellow Elite would speak nothing of it. He hesitated, then stepped out of the cell, leaving the prodigy alone with an exile and a fighter.

Norue waited a few minutes before moving. And when he did move, he moved in anger. He rushed the second bed that was going to hold Sheba, kicking it with such force, it knocked it on its' side. The thin pillow and less-than-comfortable sheets flew off, landing a foot away from the enraged Sorcerer. He continued to slam his foot into the frame, shooting waves of pain up his leg with each strike. The rungs began to bend under the constant kicks.

"Damn that prophesy…damn that leader…damn these two Adepts…damn it all!"

His shout followed the prison walls to their end. The Elite stood still, glaring into the darkness beyond his torchlight. "I won't lose to this. I have come too far to be held back now."

He turned to face the unconscious Venus Adept, taking slow, hateful steps toward him. "Especially by the likes of you, Felix of Vale. I know about the whole prophesy…and not just the skeletal facts we fed Jase. I know all about you, and what you are capable of. Sure, I may hold Formina at my whim…but if you channel Megiddo, I will never be able to succeed. You are _my_ enemy, and I will do _whatever_ it takes to end you."

He ended his anger before it could lead him into trouble, choosing instead to quickly drag Sheba's form into the cell. Instead of righting the bed he had kicked over, Norue attached the chains to the far wall, tightly wrapping them around her wrists and ankles. In the light of the torch he held, he saw a glint – her eye was partially open, and she was staring right at him as he moved.

Norue realized his mistake, and placed a second wave of Formina energy over her. Sheba's strength waned further, and she passed out without a sound. The prodigy stood, glaring over the two prisoners for several minutes. He willed a few sparks of Plasma to help him signify his plans, then quickly moved out of the cell. With a slide and a click, he locked the cell, and wasted no time in leaving the two in almost complete darkness and cold.

The prodigy was alone in the Elite quarters for some time before Jase returned from his report. He walked in stiff; tense from all the instruction he had been assigned. He handed a scroll to Norue – his copy of their orders.

"We will have our hands full starting tomorrow," Jase informed him, falling into the second seat across from his mentor. "To make things short…we're to make their lives hell until the Five and Yegelos decide what to do with them."

Norue spared a moment to glance through the orders, pleased at what he saw. "Sounds good enough to me."

"Does it, now? Why is that?"

The older Elite stopped reading, annoyance building quickly under his hidden rage at Felix. "Why must you continue with the questions, Jase?"

Jase was stunned for a moment, staring at the unraveled scroll that Norue's face was behind. "What…is it wrong to feel concern and curiosity for the person's who's taught me nearly all I know?"

"My teaching you is very near completion. Even so, one of the first things I stressed was to learn alone before teaching. I've seen nothing of that in you."

"That's not true, Norue," Jase said. "If you've seen nothing of that, then you haven't been looking. I've had to learn to cope with so many horrendous things over the last few years, many of them before I felt I was able to. Even Demos, and all that's happened with him."

"If you value your life, you will speak nothing more of him," Norue snapped.

Jase was silent for a moment, but mustered his words once again. "Even so, it's a prime example of how I've learned without you teaching me. Not just that, either – all the other secret missions we've carried out over the years, where you elected me to take point. Even if I chose to go ahead without your input, I still had to rely on myself!"

Norue was growing bored and agitated with his partner's rant. "Calm yourself. There's no need for you to become so defensive."

Silence reigned for several seconds. Then, "Maybe there is, Norue."

The older Elite's eyes flashed up at Jase, who stared with an intensity never seen before. "Norue," Jase began, his voice harsh and low. "You need to learn to keep your mouth shut, even when in solitude. Your surroundings will betray you."

Something told Norue that he had made a mistake. Something told him that he was now walking on a thin line between his plans and his downfall. His gaze hardened as he listened.

"In case you had forgotten, it is quite easy for any sound to bounce back at you in the prison cells. All the stone and steel around you – if you were to cough, the guard at the entrance would hear it. So what made you think you could shout in anger, and not be heard?

"I was in no hurry to deliver my report to Yegelos after you dismissed me. I was in no hurry to hear him order me around, while singing praises about you between his commands. I took my time through the cell block, and I stopped and heard noises as they came from where I had just walked from. Your voice, your anger, your words – they were all unmistakable.

"Maybe some things aren't my place to know, but my position gives me a _right_ to know what you know. You're not my superior, I'm not your subordinate. We're supposed to be a team, Norue. We are supposed to have equal information on missions, news, laws, and secrets."

"What are you working toward?" Norue interrupted. "We've _always_ had the same intelligence on missions. We receive first word on news and laws. And secrets are foreign between us."

"Don't lie to me!" Jase shouted, standing up in his rising anger. "I heard what you said in the prison cells. I heard what you said about the prophesy. I heard every word you muttered! And I want to know, what are you keeping from me? What lies are you giving me?"

Norue glared up at Jase, saying nothing. Calmly – almost mocking – he rose out of his chair and slowly began walking out of the room.

"Don't do this, Norue! Don't run from me!"

Again, Norue said nothing. Jase followed him out of the heavy doors, rushing to catch up with him.

"Norue!"

The prodigy wouldn't stand any more. He spun on his partner of eight years, rage sparking behind his eyes. With a swift movement, he swung his right arm in a wide arc, calling upon his new power.

Immediately, Jase felt his power being siphoned away. The air felt heavier by the second, and his knees refused to hold his weight. He grabbed at a torch's cradle for support, but his strength was failing. Even his thoughts were stolen from him, leaving him with no choice but to feel a pain he had never before experienced.

Soon after the spell was cast, it vanished. Jase paused as he felt his power return, staring at the floor in utter shock. Slowly, carefully, he raised his head to meet Norue's gaze. Shock met rage.

Norue glared down for several seconds before turning away without a word. He left Jase on his knees, staring at his mentor's retreating form with a mix of wonder, confusion, horror, and the seedling traces of hatred.

Hours passed. To Jase, it felt as though an eternity had gone by. He wandered the corridors, alone, for several hours, his thoughts running rampant in his mind. Unhindered. Uncontrolled. Unchallenged.

His thoughts were a complete mess. It seemed as though he would never be able to grasp one completely. Whenever he tried to think through the scenario, the end result would replay. If he tried to imagine Norue's point of view, he was interrupted by the recently proven fact that he, along with Yegelos, were keeping vital information from him. What's worse, that information could very likely _concern_ him. Ever since Kaia, the passed Elite, foretold his horrible vision, Jase was entwined into all future events.

'_But am I sure that Kaia had that vision at all? After what Norue said…'_ one part of his mind pointed out.

'_Norue's shouts only added on to the facts I know – they didn't contradict them,'_ another part argued.

His inner turmoil continued like this for hours, and he found himself resting within the mess hall. Recently, the Anemosian laborers had been working on stone and steel tables, rather than the solid stone slabs the clan had been using for countless decades. The idea was innovative, yes, but they lacked the desire to work the slabs out of the numerous halls and dwellings within the clan. Solid stone was heavy and unforgiving, they reasoned.

Jase eventually stopped his wandering and settled onto a stone chair next to one such slab. He let his arms go slack, unable to bring order to the mess of thoughts. He held a blank stare at the high ceiling, ignoring the dull hum of chatter and work that passed around him.

A movement next to him caught his attention, and he twisted his head to gaze at the friend he left behind. Simon Orain, wearing a blue-silver sash of a Second Ranked Sorcerer, grinned nervously. It had been over a year since the two of them last spoke, and he wasn't sure how much things could have changed.

"Is work becoming tedious for you, as well?" he began, pulling up a stone seat next to his old friend.

Jase's blank stare slowly melted away, but he returned his gaze to the ceiling. "Remarkably…no, unimaginably so."

"Anything you care to talk about?"

The Elite closed his eyes. "You know I can't. I'm bound by my position to not breathe a word of my activities."

Simon leaned back into the chair, a familiar annoyance flaring up. "You and your position. I can clearly see that you don't fully desire your rank, Jase."

"It's not up to me!" he shouted, clutching at the air as though to choke it. The sudden motion caused Simon to flinch, but he said nothing. "It's not my choice…not my choice…that…Kaia…"

The Second couldn't stop himself. He threw out his arm, violently gripping Jase's black robes in his fist. He lifted his arm, drawing his friend's full attention.

"What…what are you doing?" he shouted, throwing his weight against Simon's grip. To no avail, however – the Second had a strong hold, and wouldn't be broken away.

'_This has gone far enough,'_ Simon thought. _'If I don't show him his senses, he'll never find his way.'_

"Listen, Jase," he began. "You and I both know that there are things going on around you – things you cannot control. Things you want no part of. I've seen you become lost in your _position_ over the last several years, and you've lost your ability to think for yourself! The Jase I knew would never have allowed injustice to go unpunished, unacknowledged."

"Let…let go of me!" Jase yelled. The two locked gazes for several seconds before Simon complied, dropping him onto the stone seat.

"You know you want to talk about what's going on, Jase. Talk to me."

The young Elite violently shook his head. "I…I-I can't, Simon! My position restricts me!"

The Second Ranked moved suddenly, and Jase reacted to avoid another grab of his robes – but was surprised to find Simon unlatching his shoulder armor. The Elite was too curious to question, and in a few seconds, his gold sash was removed. Simon lifted it up, almost disgusted with it.

Soon, he unlatched his own sash, laying both on the stone floor beneath them – a serious breach of protocol. But that was his plan.

"Now, there is no position to restrict our words, Jase. Don't think of yourself as Elite First…don't think of me as a Second Ranked Sorcerer. We're just two Anemosians, sharing words."

Jase was shocked, and his expression revealed so. However, after a few seconds, he was surprised to find himself…laughing. It had been years since he had been on the receiving end of Simon's wit.

So Jase talked. He spoke more than he had spoken in years since his promotion. He told of Yegelos' attitude when not making announcements, of Norue's recent controlling demeanor, of his own feeling of not being worth the rank. He had to shy away from the details of many subjects, much to Simon's annoyance – but he was able to hazard a guess as to why he wouldn't dare utter a word of detail.

"They'll have your life, won't they? If you tell me everything?"

Jase nodded, slowly. The more he told Simon, the more he regretted ever joining sides with Norue, all those years ago. "He told me to have an answer for him that night," he explained, "before Sheba's testing began, if I could. If I had known it would turn out like this…"

He trailed off once more, staring at his hands. He felt a sense of irony how, given his position of Elite, he felt a sudden burden across his being as he lamented to Simon.

Simon took his silence as a chance to speak. "You had no way of knowing this, Jase. Don't blame yourself completely."

'_But that's not even the worst of the news…' _Jase thought. He gazed at the cold floor beneath them, wondering if he should continue and tell of Simon's beloved stepsister being held captive – and, if he did, what the Second would do in response.

Almost on cue, there was a commotion near the entrance of the Hall. The two re-acquainted friends looked up, but couldn't see beyond the mass of soldiers and sorcerers entering and leaving. Before long, however, a clear voice rang out above the din of the activity. A voice that neither friend wanted to hear.

The voice belonged to Norue. "_Jase Makien!_" he bellowed, forcing his way through the group.

Panic streaked across Jase's features, and he rushed to re-attach his sash and armor. Both he and Simon stood up, swiftly working to make themselves presentable. Simon had barely finished smoothing his rank sash when Norue broke through the teeming mass.

The prodigy spotted his protégé across the room, and wasted no time reaching him. Simon and Jase stood still, waiting for Norue to reach them. Simon didn't look directly at him, but twisted his neck just enough to shoot a venomous glare out the corner of his eye.

"Where have you been, Jase?" Norue asked once he had reached the pair. "Yegelos sent word for us back at our quarters – I had to embarrass myself when I had no explanation for where you were!"

Jase, still wary from the attack on him, stammered. "He did? Ah…I was…I was merely helping Simon here with some tasks he has to do."

Norue finally caught the glare that was aimed at him, but ignored it. "Never mind that. The Commander wants us to report to the dungeons. Seems our _orders_ are about to start early."

"I…I see," the young Elite replied. Simon, clearly confused, looked at his friend with worry. Jase looked down for a moment, then a thought struck him. He returned the gaze, casually reaching into his robes.

"Well, Simon, I hope you'll do well, then. Remember, persistence is key to doing the job right."

As he said this, an item passed between the two of them, from Jase to Simon. Thankfully, Norue wasn't able to see the exchange take place. Neither did he see the surprised look on Simon's face, or Jase's almost imperceptible nod.

"Er…right. Thanks for your help, Jase," Simon muttered, storing the item in his own robes.

Norue impatiently led Jase away from the bewildered Second, not bothering to explain what part of their orders they were to enact. Jase kept his newfound feelings of resentment at bay, instead hoping that Simon got the message he was trying to send.

'_Good luck, old friend,'_ he thought, keeping step with his fellow Elite.

Simon tried to keep calm. He had quickly made his way back to the barracks of the Second- and First-Ranks, not daring to take out the item Jase had handed him until he was secure. The trip back, though it took mere minutes, felt like an eternity, and the parcel in his robes seemed to weigh him down.

After what seemed like forever, he was finally back in his quarters. He could barely contain his curiosity as he reached into his white robes, pulling out the scroll Jase had given him. Simon recognized it as a set of orders, bound with a golden ribbon which meant "Elite Firsts Only." The ribbon was roughed around, re-tied after Jase had read the contents. Simon carefully pulled the ribbon loose, and the parchment gently uncurled in his hand. New parchment, which meant new orders.

'_New orders…wait, not the orders Norue was referring to? Surely not…Jase wouldn't risk that!'_

Simon hesitated with this thought, but not for long. He firmly grasped the scroll, unrolling it with unintentional care. A single bronze key slid out into his hand. He slowly read the orders meant for Jase, scrutinizing each line, and scowling every time Norue's name appeared. As he read on, realization dawned on him. Slowly and painfully, he finished the document – but, unable to believe it, read it again.

After yet another eternity, the young man slowly lowered the parchment. He wasn't sure what he felt most – awestruck, horrified, ecstatic, stunned, or numb.

'_Sheba's alive…'_ he thought, then again with more conviction.

"Sheba's alive. And Yegelos is planning on destroying her spirit before her life."

Simon spared one moment to allow a surge of happiness fill his being at the knowledge of his stepsister's return, but he realized, finally, why Jase had given him these orders.

'_He wants me to stop him? No…he wants me to help Sheba, and the one she came with, while he keeps Norue and Yegelos occupied.'_

He ran his eyes across the document one last time. Satisfied, he hastily rolled the parchment and stuffed it within his robes. A spark shone in his eyes, one that hadn't shone for fifteen years. Determination.

Simon was fueled by his resolve now. He checked his dagger and tested his Psynergy, soon rushing out the doors to the corridors beyond. As he made his way through the labyrinth of stone and steel, he felt the key that had been hidden within the scroll.

'_What was it Norue had said? Something about the dungeons…'_

**End Chapter Five**

Author's comments: Huh… "The prodigy spotted his protégé…" I think that's one of the cheesiest lines I've come up with. But I lose myself…_*Ahem*_ About time I got this one around, don't you think? I had the worst trouble getting the scenes right, and I had to take a long hiatus from writing anything while I got my life turned upside-down…again…and again.

Just to clear things up with those who are familiar with The Truth is Painful, chapter twelve: all the events in this chapter occur just before Felix regains consciousness in his cell. Consider this chapter as a halfway point, as I'm not finished with the timeline of TiP yet. Rejoice.

Next chapter: Wraps up the events in TiP, chapter twelve, all from the views of the three Anemosian sorcerers. Norue makes small amends with Jase, only to be destroyed by his pride. Simon manages to aid his friend, even though now he doesn't want it. And on the ground of the fallen Dullahan, Yegelos makes his choice to bring about his plans on his own…which means he no longer needs Jase.


	6. Interlude: Prophetic Night

**Dawn of Twilight**

The ne'er ending quirks of the bored mind, Leoshi!

!Disclaimer!: Oh yeah, I totally own this, you know. It's all mine. I mean, except for the story it's based on – you know, the Golden Sun one? Yeah, that one I _don't_ own. Talk to Camelot for that. Maybe you'll get a preview of GS:DS for your trouble.

So then, what could this segment be? Let me be clear – this is _not_ a storyline chapter. This interlude is meant to help you, the reader, better understand the kind of thoughts the Anemos are thinking during the story. I'm hoping that this entry will help clear away some questions that may have formed early on in the story.

***EDIT*** For better convenience, this interlude is now chapter six, and chapter seven _will_ be the second part of The Broken, the Unheard, the Powerless.

**Chapter six**: Interlude - Prophetic Night

Kaia stood still, realization hitting him like a tidal wave. His mind was in turmoil, yet he still managed to reprimand himself for two things – one, allowing himself a foresight while in the presence of his commander. And two, taking the trouble to relay what he was seeing to everyone in the room.

As it was, there were five in this room: the Vice-Lord, his wife, two Elites, and a young First. Their moods and reactions all differed with the knowledge Kaia had just made privately public. Despite these differences in moods, all five felt one strong feeling float among them, a serpent of emotion. They all felt tension, rising higher and higher.

Yegelos took two dangerous steps toward his elder Elite First Sorcerer.

"Tell me that…one more time," he said.

Kaia's eyes darted to look at him, and he immediately wished he hadn't. A third reprimand. He forced his gaze to the floor, wondering if he could convince Acheron, his trusted partner, to help him run as far away as they could. Anywhere away from those dangerous eyes Yegelos was staring him down with.

The Commander stepped forward once more. "Tell me that again."

At that moment, Kaia realized that the situation was hopeless. Despite all his power, all his talent and cunning, he knew that he would never be able to outmaneuver the Vice-Lord. There was only one option: honesty. And that was no option at all.

The Elite steadied his flaring nerves and squelched his growing anxiety. He took two deep breaths, hung his head low, and began in a whisper.

"…betrayal of many to satisfy the one.  
Blood to decorate the Goddess' son.  
Shouts and screams as the lies are undone.  
The lies that led a nation.

"Many will stand, several will fight.  
One, fallen, fuels another's light.  
A third with him to do what is right.  
And bring about revelation.

"While laws and blades try to command  
What many perceive a righteous demand  
Only one mage, alone, shall stand  
To end rampaging death.

"Until the halls are purged of the taint.  
Until the hopes rely on a saint.  
Until dreams break and all hopes feint.  
Death, Death shall collect."

Yegelos' eyes went dull as he realized what this meant. The foresight was poetic and true, and therein sets the problem.

'_In his seeing the future, Kaia's caught a glimpse of my plan.'_

His eyes flared up with sudden rage, which he suppressed without betraying it. He was not beaten yet. "What do you interpret this foresight to mean, Kaia?"

The Elite's head didn't rise. This was the _real_ problem. Yegelos would be able to tell if he was lying – but if he told the truth, it would most certainly end in pain. For more than just himself.

'_Best option is to simply speak the truth, I suppose…'_ Kaia thought.

' ' '_Good choice,' ' '_ Yegelos broadcast, communicating via Telepathy. The Elite's thoughts were completely open to him. Kaia visibly flinched at the voice, and hesitated.

"…With the…with the words spoken, and the visions I saw…I know that it means that someone here is going to spark civil unrest. I remember names. Several names…Hoabna, Felix, Joseph, Kyre…another one, Makien…Jase Makien. And…one called Sheba…"

Yegelos and Iesha, his wife, jolted simultaneously as though pricked. Iesha was stunned and confused, while Yegelos sprung into action, to move, to do something. So, in his growing rage, he grabbed Kaia by the back of his golden sash, yanking hard.

Of all the attacks Kaia was expecting, that wasn't one of them. He was pulled backward onto the floor, contacting the unforgiving stone. The air was driven from his lungs, and he coughed, trying to get some of it back.

"You _dare_ prophesy my daughter in a foresight of mal-intent?" Yegelos cried, kneeling close to the stunned Elite, bringing their faces close. Kaia could see the rage flaring behind the eyes, finally unbound.

"There's more!" Kaia cried, desperate. He gasped in oxygen, trying to pump his brain for ideas. "There's more to the visions!"

"We're waiting." Yegelos' tone dripped venom.

Slowly, Kaia sat upright, keeping his back to his commander. He spared Acheron a pleading look, even though he knew that they were both helpless in this situation.

"…dancing colors…gold, crimson, amethyst…dancing a dance of pain. Gold and red danced together, while the violet was slow, almost still. Around them lie the bodies of…" Kaia's eyes widened, remember the detailed scene. He turned, getting a good look at the First Rank Sorcerer who was with them. Norue had been staring at him since his last name was announced.

The Elite had no choice but to continue. "…the bodies of mages, all dressed in…the black robes of Elite First Ranks."

He neglected to speak of the faces he had seen attached to the bodies. He was sure he saw Norue's, only older, more sinister. And he was damn certain he saw his and Acheron's faces. But there was a fourth he didn't recognize. It was a male, young, and physically blind on his left eye – almost as though his skin had melted and fallen an inch to forever seal the lid.

"One word was chanted throughout the dance. It was whispered. 'Forbidden.'"

Yegelos' eyes lowered into slits. This was one part he didn't understand. What was forbidden? An act? A feeling? A spell? All that and more?

"And at the end…" Kaia pressed on, convinced there was no point hiding the final vision. "At the end…I saw blood dripping from above. Blood coming from…the violet color from the dance. One single blade sat quivering in it, wrapped in red ties, but it was quickly removed…and then…the violet color rose up once more and began to dance again, only it was the dance of the crimson. It soon fell, more blood flowing from it. And so the gold danced, alone…"

The seer sat, hunched over, certain that he had just revealed several hidden truths. He closed his eyes, focusing on one thing: his own breathing.

Yegelos was standing up, his gaze distant and glazed. He realized what this meant, even without Kaia's full deciphering. And the people around him weren't fools. They would guess what the foresight meant, and most likely, they wouldn't be far from the truth.

'_I have to redirect this, somehow. Make it work to my advantage.'_ And at that moment, an idea hit him square.

"I think I have a firm grasp on the meaning behind this," he announced, with more bravado than was needed. He had the attention of all save two of the room's occupants – Acheron was gazing at Kaia, who was still gazing downward.

"It means that…something is forbidden…an act, or perhaps a spell. Mages and spells…a mage is forbidden from learning a certain spell! Yes…but who could it…be?"

Yegelos spent a long time staring around the room, taking time to look into the eyes of everyone within. After a moment, he calmly stepped forward, and gently placed his hand on the back of Kaia's head. He closed his eyes, probing his subject's mind.

"The names…Jase…Kyre…Sheba…Joseph…I think I understand." His eyes opened. "The names of the Sorcerers from today's graduation ceremony, and that of my unborn daughter…I see now."

Yegelos removed his hand. To sell his next point, he would need to shock and awe.

"The graduation ceremony from foot solder to Anemosian Sorcerer is a time of greatness. So the prophecy indicates a great spell. The names of the Sorcerers mean that they are involved in their own way, save one name. Sheba…Sheba, who is yet to be born, may not be able to handle great spells."

He paused, turning to gaze at his wife. She was distraught, her eyes darting from Yegelos to her pregnant belly.

"The word 'forbidden' indicated the highest spells we teach, which are considered off-limits until the Sorcerer passes several trials. The spells Telepathy…and Flight. Therefore…if young Sheba cannot comprehend either spell…then she is a taint among our people.

"And just as dead limbs must be removed to preserve the living body…we must be prepared to remove the taint in order to persevere."

All eyes flew to Yegelos as he concluded. Disbelief hung in the air, thick and omnipresent. Iesha's knees failed her, and she sunk to the ground, beginning to sob.

Kaia's eyes were wide. _'That's not all that the foresight means!'_

Before the Elite could speak, Yegelos quickly grasped him by the shoulders. He bent low, making their eyes level. Kaia had no choice but to make eye contact.

His fourth – and last – mistake.

"Show me any truths you have hidden," Yegelos whispered. It was all for show.

Yegelos started small. He sent a small electric force through his fingers, traveling down through the digits, and into Kaia's body. The throat was the first attacked, stopping any spoken words – or screams. The power travelled downward, scouring the lining of the Elite's insides, causing severe pain all throughout his being.

To the other occupants in the room, it simply looked like Yegelos was probing Kaia for any further information.

The Vice-Lord's gaze narrowed, a hidden hate flaming behind his iris. He pushed harder, breaking through the Psynergenic resistances Kaia was throwing at him. Kaia, on the other hand, was more frightened than he had ever been before. He sent wave after wave of Psynergy at the intruding electricity, hoping that he could force it back the way it came – or, at the very least, stop it before it went farther.

Yegelos allowed himself a small grin, just enough for the doomed Elite to see it. He pushed once more, a glint of madness in his smile.

Pressure formed in Kaia's midriff, growing stronger every second. He opened his mouth to scream, but no sound came forth, thanks to Yegelos' attack. Neither could he flail, stunned as he was by the power being coursed through him. There was only one thing he had time for. He tore his gaze from his superior, instead focusing on Acheron. He sent a Telepathic message across the void, invisible to the concentrating Yegelos.

' ' '_Live on.' ' '_

Acheron's eyes closed with the truth in the message. He turned away, fighting every urge to defend his friend.

The pressure inside was too much, and tore through muscle, skin, and sinew. Blood spurted out, soaking Kaia's robes. A cut had appeared just below his heart, opening him from the front to the back. It was a fatal wound.

Yegelos made a big show of breaking off his Psynergenic connection with him and backing away as though struck. He grasped his head with both hands, pretending to restrain a phantom pain, when in reality he was simply hiding his triumphant laughter.

Acheron, Norue, and Iesha were completely stunned. None dared move.

The Vice-Lord regained his composure, taking his time with head-shaking and deep breathing. He gazed at Kaia's shuddering form, his hands clawing at the air with the scream he couldn't let out.

Yegelos slowly turned his head until he met Norue's gaze. The First was shocked, naturally, but understanding flickered behind his eyes.

"I understand the true meaning behind the foresight," Yegelos lied. "We must take careful steps to avoid enacting the poetic destruction prophesied. Years of work are ahead of us if we are to avoid disaster."

He closed his eyes, breathing as though to calm himself. When he opened them again, the spark of hatred had died away, replaced with a steel that defined why he held such power.

"If we are to survive, we must make one very important ally. Norue, head to the barracks and bring Jase Makien."

The new First bowed his head, calmly walking out the doors. He rushed through the corridors, the sound of the closing doors following him like a past sin.

Yegelos watched him go. He waited a minute, the smell of Kaia's spilt blood invading his nostrils. He walked toward the fallen officer, all the while thinking through his plans for the Anemos Clan.

'_It's almost time,'_ he thought, _'to bring in some loyal replacements. Then I can continue toward my goal.'_

**End**

Author's comments: This is simply meant to provide the readers something to…well, read, while I finish part two of The Broken, the Unheard, the Powerless. I've always wanted to do an interlude, and I figured "Why not the actual prophecy that leads these people?" So, here it is.

Will there be other interludes? Maybe. There's much more to this story than what makes it online, let me assure you. Until then, enjoy this development, and try to figure out the future!


	7. The Broken, the Unheard, the Powerless 2

**Dawn of Twilight**

The gooey, juicy center of Leoshi's insane ends!

!Disclaimer! Yo, dawg, you know that I ain't never owned no piece of this here rizzle! (Hey, guys, you know that I don't own the rights to Golden Sun.) Say man, them bad boys over at that Camelot side be got them! (The people at Camelot own those.) So dawg, you be sayin' I got ta PAY? I be sayin' you got ta PLAY! (…Sorry, my English isn't creative enough to translate that.)

So hey, people! Welcome back to the story. Let's jump right into the events thus far: Norue, in a moment of rage, used his Formina spell to attack Jase, simply because too many questions were being asked. Jase and Simon reunited, with the latter getting the secret orders of the former. Simon now knows that Sheba's being held prisoner, and he's off to try and help her any way he can.

The events of the first part were only half of this plot flow. This second part will fully bring around the events of Truth, chapter twelve, and pave the way to conclude the story of the Anemos. We begin in the dungeons with Jase and Norue, moments before Norue incites his brawl with Felix.

Random: Holy crap Dark Dawn is actually really cool yet I still agree with the reviews and oh what is that some lucky pepper give it here hahahaha….

**Chapter seven:** The Broken, the Unheard, the Powerless  
_Part two: Alliance Unpaid_

"I'll have you listen to me, Jase," Norue stated, his calm once again beginning to sway.

"Listen to more lies? I'll have none of the same from you."

The two Elites were in disunity. Hours previously, Norue had cast the powerful, once-forbidden spell of Formina on his Elite student, something that neither mage was prepared for. Since the attack, Jase had been trying to restrain his rising feelings of resentment, and was failing. In his mind, he was thought to be unworthy of the truth, despite his talents. The prodigy, Norue, try as he might, couldn't convince Jase otherwise.

Earlier, Norue had been told by his leader that their prisoners, Felix and Sheba, were to be either threatened or immobilized. Having found Jase, the two Elites were making their way toward the prison cell, but Jase was proving to be more stubborn than a boulder with his mistrust.

"Hear me! Let me explain myself!" Norue shouted, his voice bouncing back at them through the myriad of corridors and cells.

Jase looked upon his partner of fifteen years, gazing into his eyes. "Speak quickly, then. We've a job to get done, don't forget."

Norue allowed a quick surge of relief to fill his being, then he pushed it aside. He spared one quick look to ensure their privacy. "Listen to me. I don't want you to be asking about the truth that Yegelos hides. There's a _reason_ I cannot answer you."

"Damned be the death threats, Norue. Speak the truth, or allow it to tear at you from the inside."

"It's not me I worry for!" he said, taking a step forward to emphasize himself. "If Yegelos discovers that _you've_ discovered the facts I've been ordered to keep, he'll keep us alive, but just barely. But for you…I cannot fathom what torture he will put you through."

Jase was genuinely shocked at the tone. It seemed as though Norue was apologetic. Still, he needn't trust his words yet. "What madness can he put us through?" he asked. "He needs us, and he knows it."

The older Elite stood tall, and hesitated. "I wonder about that."

Silence reigned for what seemed an eternity. Jase had nothing to say, prompting Norue to elaborate once the silence grew too heavy.

"Yegelos…shares some of his deeper, darker secrets with me," he began. "Secrets that I dare not repeat, even under blade or fire. I see a gleaming madness take his eyes when he tells me of these secret plans, and I know that he is losing himself. Every day since the exile of his own daughter…he falls a little deeper into his own madness.

"I cannot repeat the plans and secrets he's entrusted to me, Jase – it's something I simply will not have you endure. Just by knowing of them, I find myself both disgusted and enlightened by our Vice-Lord. And I am no fool…I know that, in order for some of his _plans_ to come to fruition, he will need to rid himself of all possible obstacles. Namely, us."

Jase blinked. "We've done nothing but support him all these years. Why would he find fault in us?"

"We are powerful," Norue went on. "You and I both fully know this. I know that some part of Yegelos' mind tells him that one day we may grow powerful enough to challenge him. You do not wait for a tree to grow strong before you tear it away – you rip it out when it's yet a sapling. As such, he may choose to end us before we gain too much knowledge."

Jase couldn't believe it. After all the successful campaigns he had completed with Norue, now it seems that their leader can't be trusted.

"He's unstable, Jase," Norue continued, determined to win him over. "I feel a growing sense of danger when I report to him. The way he looks at us…something is hidden, well beneath the façade of his authority. That's why I _need_ you to be ready. I'm on _your_ side, Jase. Don't shun me – not now."

The two Elites locked their gazes, a common understand inserting itself between them.

"…very well," Jase said after a moment of consideration. "I'll trust you like I did before. But I feel I deserve an explanation, as full as you can give me, once this situation is resolved."

Norue laughed. It was liberating. "My friend, once all this is resolved, I'll talk to Yegelos about getting you more power! You've been through far too much to not be rewarded with some more private knowledge of Psynergy."

The younger Elite allowed himself a grin, relieved that common ground had been reached. Despite his newfound sense of caution around his mentor, he knew it would do no good to nurture a grudge now.

"Now then," he began, "we should really continue onward and exact our orders."

Norue nodded, spun on his heel, and walked in perfect step with his partner. For once, he had done something good to help his friend. He hoped he wouldn't make a habit of it.

* * *

Yegelos was waiting in his quarters, pacing with anxious thought. It had been too long already since he had ordered Norue and Jase forward with their unique tasks. Not for the first time, he found himself wondering if he should simply travel down the dungeons on his own and push the limits of the High Laws.

"Curse that prophecy," he muttered, also not for the first time. "I cannot allow for my plans to unravel now, so early on. It's too soon, simply too soon…"

He continued his pacing for several more agonizing moments, each time wondering where in Jupiter's name his two Elites could be. Again, he wondered if he should go down himself. Finally, he felt the use of Psynergy behind him – he recognized it as Norue's. He stood tall, ever in power.

"My good Vice-Lord!" Norue began. "We have brought you the prime prisoner, as you requested."

Yegelos turned around, allowing himself a victorious grin. However, when he saw the state of his two prized mages, the smile froze. Puzzled.

Norue was battered, various bruises littering his face, the most noticeable being the black eye swelling up. He held the Formina sphere, glowing a brilliant gold with the Venus power contained within. His gaze was dour, tormented with the injuries he was sustaining. And Jase, perhaps more surprisingly, was bloodied, through there appeared to be no cuts or breaches anywhere on him. Lines of dried blood decorated his golden sash, like red rain across a sunlit plain.

"Norue!" Yegelos started. "Suffered a small loss, I see."

"It is, indeed, a small loss, milord. It will be made well again."

"Be sure that it does, by any means first available, to ensure that it is made…negligible at minimum. Now…" Yegelos stepped forward, probing the third mind that had entered – a young girl had been brought in behind Jase, dragged by her wrists across countless meters of cold stone. "…good, it's her. Young Jase, let her see me…after all these long years…let her see me."

Jase struggled with the weight behind him, finally bringing the prisoner to bear after a moment. The girl, Sheba, was trying her damndest to hide herself – her eyes were tightly shut, and she dared not breathe loudly. Yegelos merely stared upon her, patiently, until she opened her eyes.

An eternity of emotions flew out from her green eyes. Yegelos felt within her the deep-rooted senses of despair and horror, no doubt residual from her exile all those years ago. She was distraught, she was confused, she was upset. The Vice-Lord almost took pity on her weakened form, still being affected by Formina.

Almost.

Yegelos broadcast a Telepathic probe across to her, knowing full well that she wouldn't be able to handle it. Sheba visibly flinched, and as she tried to commune back, sweat lined her brow. Entertained, her father continued to torment her consciousness with probes, until finally her mind cracked, and she fell limp.

He frowned. "Too bad," he muttered. At a wave of his hand, Jase dragged her limp form over to a corner, and let her lay sprawled upon the cold stone. "That small moment of mentally speaking was…enjoyable."

Jase was wary of Yegelos after the facts Norue had given him an hour since, but he kept his paranoia in check by bowing low before him. Both he and Norue kept their heads down, simply awaiting further instruction.

"Do you wish revenge, officer?" Yegelos asked Norue. Jase kept his head down.

"Yes."

"How much so?"

Norue considered the question for a heartbeat. "Personally, sir?"

"Yes."

Jase noticed a moment of hesitation from Norue as he considered this as well. "At the moment…only two things would bring me greater joy. The first is your entire rule over this good land."

The younger Elite's breath caught in his throat. He knew that Yegelos was planning dominion, but…what would Norue have to do with it? Suddenly, Jase's feelings of resentment began to build once more.

"Second?" Yegelos plied, unaware of Jase's turmoil. "What is your other?"

Norue paused for a full three seconds. When he replied, it was laced with malice. "Ridding this bitch from the face of the Moon."

"Excellent, excellent. You are a fine officer, Norue Kyre."

Yegelos took Norue away to one end of the room, leaving Jase alone with his thoughts. The perfect torture.

'_What in Jupiter's name is going on?'_ he wondered. _'After all that Norue told me, why would he play for Yegelos like that? I sensed more truth in his words now than when he confided in me earlier. What am I missing?'_

Jase stood, stretching his neck to clear a tightening that had begun. He gazed down at the unconscious Sheba, her face distorted in her torment. _'And what of Sheba here? I agree that she must be sent back as soon as possible…so why the orders to torture her is such ways?'_

Simon appeared in his mind. _'Orders…oh no. Damn it, Jase! You fool! You shouldn't get Simon involved in this! He has nothing to do with it! Idiot, idiot!'_

Jase had a strong urge to leave the room and find the Second as fast as he could. But the risk was great – he knew that, as soon as Norue or Yegelos heard his departing, they would be on him. He would never make it to the end of the hallway.

He heaved a great sigh, damned the consequences, and rushed out the doors.

* * *

Simon was trying to rush through the prison block as quietly as possible. Not easy to do when your robes make noise at the slightest movement and your breath is coming in short, excited gasps. Ever since he had read Jase's orders, his sister had been on his mind, and with it, one simple task: help in any way possible.

However, it wasn't long after he entered the prison blocks that he cursed himself for not knowing which cell his step-sister was being held in. Not that it mattered, as the orders he held didn't list them.

'_Just keep going,'_ he told himself. _'It doesn't matter if you know which cell it is or not – there will be something to paint a target on it. You just have to look for it.'_

But finding the target was proving more and more impossible the further in he moved. Despite the fire of the torch he held, the light seemed to steal away as he ventured deeper into the dungeons. Simon began to lose hope – of all the years he had lived in the sanctum, he had never properly learned to traverse the dungeons this deep.

Then, as he felt despair began to gnaw at his heart, he spotted the very target he was searching for. In the light of the torch he held, Simon was able to see spots of red decorating the stone floor, just outside one particular cell. As he gazed inward, he saw more of the blood, the majority of it just inside the steel bars. And beyond that, struggling to stand with the support of an overturned bed, was a young warrior.

Simon scowled. _'The orders said something about another…a catalyst, it said. This must be that catalyst.'_

He decided to risk communication. "Can you stand?"

The man in the cell faltered, surprised to hear another voice. He recovered his grip enough to stare across the few feet toward Simon. Pain and a lingering fear tore at him through the stare. Despite the strong senses within, the Sorcerer could easily tell that the man was inches away from unconsciousness.

He reached into his robes, pulling out the bronze key Jase had hidden when the scroll had passed between them earlier. "We need to talk," he said, lowering the key to the lock. It slid in without any trouble. Good.

"I have…nothing…to say to…you people…" the prisoner breathed, exhausted. Or perhaps drained.

"I'm nothing like Norue, that bastard," Simon told him. He flung open the steel door, rushing inside to help the captive stand. Understandably, he struggled against his grip on his arm. "No, please…don't fight. You are close to Sheba, yes?"

Simon felt his arm tense with the mention of the name. After a moment's hesitation, the man answered, wary. "Why…should it…matter…to you?"

The reply was immediate. "It means more to me than any power I could possibly possess." The prisoner was standing now, albeit barely. He was leaning on the overturned bed frame, placing all of his weight against the metal rungs.

"Who…are…" He took in a huge breath to calm him nerves. Simon bowed.

"My name is Simon. I am a third-tier Sorcerer for the Anemos' military, which is handled by the Vice-Lord, Yegelos. I'm the son of the late Janice and Hawthorn, step-son to Yegelos himself, who is the unfortunate father of the Sheba we both wish to protect."

The captive murmured something, but Simon didn't notice. He pressed on. "This is a very bad place for Sheba to be. Why is she here?"

"We left Vale…four months…ago, on a quest…to discover Sheba…Sheba's blood…family."

'_Four months?'_ Simon thought. _'That's the same time frame when Alchemy returned to us.'_

"That's…a very bad idea." At a puzzled look from the weakened man, Simon elaborated, or tried to. "The people he-"

A part of him sparked – it told him that there was a powerful Adept on his way down to the cells, and Simon had seconds to vacate. He whipped his head around to look outside, seeing a growing presence of light that meant a torch was drawing nearer. In poorly controlled fear, he rushed out of the cell, closing the door. He fumbled with the key, finally pulling it out of his robes after several seconds. He had just inserted it when Norue rounded the corner.

The surprise was evident on the Elites face, despite the grotesque black eye. "Simon…what are you doing near that prisoner?"

The Second stood, shocked and angry with himself. He thought up a quick lie, giving the captive a look of apology as he replied. "I sensed you were coming, and I thought you might to…interrogate, Norue."

The Elite stepped next to his subordinate, giving Felix a look filled with malice. The torch he held only made his swollen eye look more horrific. "'Interrogate' is an understatement for what I plan on doing. But you have my _small_ thanks for preparing my arrival. Open this door."

Simon paused. _'He's not going to ask about the key? Or what I was talking to the captive for?'_

Defeated, he removed the key and slid open the bars. Norue stood for a moment, glancing at Simon with his good eye.

"What happens here is of no concern to you, Simon," he sneered. "Leave, and forget you saw me."

Simon had no choice but to bow and make himself scarce. He rushed down the hallways, back the way he came, cursing himself for not standing up to Norue. He told himself that the Elite would have simply removed him regardless, but it didn't shake his reprimands.

Simon exited the cell blocks. He closed the reinforced wooden door behind him, then continued on. He didn't get far before running into Jase. Literally.

"Agh!" Jase started. The blow hadn't hurt, but neither had expected each other. He looked up.

"Sorry…I didn't…sorry." Simon trailed off, glancing behind him toward the cell that Norue was in. He was clearly distracted.

"Where did…" Jase began. "Where did you just come from?"

The Second still looked behind him. "The cell where the older warrior is being kept. I tried to talk to him, but was interrupted with Norue arrived."

The Elite nodded. "I was wondering why he wasn't pursuing me when I left earlier."

The two friends stood still, both distracted, neither sure of what the other wanted. Finally, Jase remembered why he had left Yegelos' quarters earlier, and began to speak.

"Simon, listen…I was wrong."

The Second returned his gaze forward. "Wrong? What about?"

Jase took a breath, and began again. "I was wrong to get you involved in this. I shouldn't have handed those orders to you. Please…for your sake, give them back to me."

Simon's eyes widened. _'He wants the orders _back_? After risking so much by getting them to me?'_

"What…why would you feel it's wrong, Jase?" he asked. Suddenly, the scroll felt heavy in Simon's robes.

"Listen…Norue warned me that Yegelos is planning something darker than any of us can prepare for. He wouldn't go into details, but he has a reason for that."

"Really, now?" Simon was suspicious – why the sudden change of heart, after their reconnection only hours ago? "I imagine it's the same with you and Lord Demos – if he tells you everything, his life will be at risk?"

Jase shook his head. "No, no! If he tells me everything, _my_ life will be at risk! He's looking out for me!"

To his dismay, Simon _scoffed_. "Of course. He has you wrapped around his thumb again, hasn't he?"

"What…Simon!"

"You expect me to believe all that? That Yegelos is planning something dark and sinister, to the point where his closest subjects are in danger?" Simon's anger rose. "Yegelos _needs_ Norue. And Norue needs him. You've told me how they spend hours in conference without you. You've told me how Norue's been more manipulative of late. You've told me how Lord Demos is in a state of emergency. And yet, now you tell me Norue is _looking out_ for you? Sorry, I won't believe that."

Jase was stunned. Not by what Simon had said, but rather by how much he agreed with what was said. The seeds of doubt in him grew. _'Is it possible Norue is just leading me along even more?'_

He shook his head again, this time to clear the doubts away. Think about them later. "Never mind all that. My point is, I want to keep _you_ uninvolved, Simon. I won't have your death on my conscience as long as I can help it." He held out his hand, expecting the scroll returned.

"Jase…I'm already involved," Simon deadpanned. "It's _my stepsister_, damn it. She was exiled fifteen years ago – I won't let her suffer any more! I'll have to do something."

"Simon, the last time you tried something, Yegelos disowned you! I don't want you hurt!"

The Second's gaze hardened, and his tone dropped to something resembling grief. "That's not up to you, though, is it? Sorry, but I'm going to do whatever it takes to keep Sheba safe, and get her away from this hell of a sanctum."

Jase was stunned by the conviction in Simon's voice. "Even…" he began, "…even if it destroys you?"

"Whatever it takes," Simon repeated.

The silence returned to them, think and heavy as sin, as they stared at one another. For the first time since being shown Demos' captivity, Jase felt pride – not for himself, but for his subordinate before him.

Simon spoke after a moment. "You'd better get over to Norue. I'm certain he'll want to have you nearby."

Jase nodded, and continued on. For a few steps, anyway, until Simon spoke again.

"Promise me one thing, though?"

The Elite turned around. "What is it?"

Simon heaved a sigh. "Whatever you have to do, please…your orders, they told you…"

Jase's eyes widened. _'Oh…'_ he thought, understanding. "No, don't worry. I won't harm Sheba. I…I swear that to you."

The Second's body relaxed, clearly relieved. He whispered his "Thank you," and continued toward the corridors beyond. Jase watched him until he rounded a corner, and his form disappeared, leaving only the sound of his footfalls as proof he was there.

The Elite spared a moment to prepare himself for facing Norue, pushing back his rising doubts. He flung open the wooden door to the dungeons, and walked through the cell blocks with a purpose.

However, none of that mattered. As he came closer to Felix's cell, he began calling out his mentor's name. "Norue!" he shouted, receiving only his echoes as reply. "Norue!" he tried again, louder.

His gift of Foresight began to tell him something was amiss. He rushed forward through the final few meters, about to call once more. But what he saw silenced him, the name still on his lips.

In the failing light of a fallen torch, Norue's cooling body lay sprawled upon the cracked stone. His blood was coating the floor.

* * *

Jase's mind, body, and soul all felt utterly numb. He wasn't able to feel anything, and he refused to think, or to even see. It wasn't possible. Norue Kyre could not be dead. It just could not be true – the pride of the Anemos Sorcerers, the prize of Vice-Lord Yegelos, would not allow himself to die like this.

This could not be true. So why did it all feel so real? Maybe this wasn't his reality, and his life of mere moments ago had turned into a complex fabrication, a long and challenging dream. But no, it was true. Norue Kyre was dead. There was no denying it.

The young Elite knelt down, grasping his partner's bloodied robes in his hands. He lifted the material, but the body didn't react – it remained limp. Norue's eyes were sightless, his breath stilled. The look of abject horror that took him upon death still lingered in a crease upon his brow, a cold line of blood on his lips, and the swollen eye from his previous brawl with Felix.

Slowly, slowly, Jase felt something new build inside him. Something hot, burning through his veins, ironically bringing him focus and a sick pleasure. He gazed upward, fixing his glare at the lone prisoner before him, who was scanning the ground around the dead Elite's body – for what, Jase did not care. At that moment, the Elite knew of one thing, and one thing only – sheer rage at the warrior.

A glint of red overtook Jase's sight. He screamed with the rage of a vengeful tribe. "Murderer!"

The prisoner, Felix, shot his gaze forward. "No, Jase…you don't understand…"

Jase's rage seethed over. "What's not to understand?" He leapt forward, tackling Felix to the ground, relishing the cry of pain as his head contacted the unforgiving stone. He drew his dagger. "You took the life of my partner! You killed him!" In a brief reprieve of his blind rage, Jase sent out a Psynergenic message to his commander. The Telepathy connected in a heartbeat.

' ' '_Norue is dead in the catalyst's cell,' ' '_ he broadcast.

The sheer anger took Jase once more. With a cry of agony, he blindly slashed his blade across Felix head – the sharp edge cut through his eyebrow with no effort. Felix shouted in pain, covering the injury with his hand, which gave Jase his opening. In a sadistic moment, the Elite rose up, then brought his weight down upon the prisoner, bashing his knee into his stomach. Jase reached out and took the nearby torch, holding the flame high – and with his other hand, brought his curved dagger upward, placing the blade against Felix's throat. The edge flirted dangerously with his jugular. A rivulet of blood formed.

Just as Jase decided to cover Norue's blood by spilling Felix's, he felt a surge of Jupiter power appear behind him. Instinctively, he knew there was another in the room – and, again instinctively, he knew exactly who it was.

Jase sighed in defeat, calling back as much of his seething anger as he could. He slowly lifted the knife away from Felix's throat, and let the blade slip from his hand. The iron clattered against the bloodied stone floor – the sound had just died away when Yegelos' deep voice issued his command.

"Rise, young Jase, and step away."

The Elite rose immediately, and moved to a corner of the cell, where he stood, stiff, yet in turmoil. His gaze drifted to the body of his dead mentor, and there his gaze remained. His mind began to manifest once more, bearing innumerable questions, to the point where he forgot where he was – he drifted through feeling after feeling, always numb, seeing nothing but his dead friend, unable to even think.

* * *

Simon was following his friend, Jase, as he carried the cold form of Norue through the hushed halls of the sanctum. The Second dared not speak, but he wouldn't allow himself to leave Jase, either. All around him, Anemos clansmen were watching the Elite as he carried Norue's body, his blood still dripping to the stone beneath them.

After several agonizing minutes, Jase arrived at his destination – the military burial grounds. He walked up to a large onyx stone, patterns of golden winds decorating the sides, placing Norue gingerly atop it. He moved the lifeless limbs so the deceased soldier rested evenly. Jase stepped away, gazing at the body in the weak light of the surrounding torches. In a few days, the Anemos workers will have placed a hollow stone over the onyx, sealing Norue inside a desolate tomb.

Jase looked over at a pair of similar graves to one side. _'The previous Elite Firsts, Kaia and Acheron, are there. Is this the destiny of an Elite? Death within the line of duty, without attaining honor? What good does it bring?'_ He lowered his head, holding on to his grief.

Simon made an utterance behind him, but Jase ignored it. Instead, he snapped rigid, faced the bloody form of his partner, and saluted with more pride than he felt. He held the salute, mentally pleading that Norue would rise, unharmed, to return it. But Norue remained still, cold and defeated, upon the black stone.

Finally, Jase let his arms fall, and he quickly strode out of the grounds, desperate to be away from the graves. He walked briskly, not slowing his pace for any reason – Simon was calling out to him, but his voice seemed distant, as though from another world. The Second was rushing after him, but dread struck him as he heard Yegelos' screams echo down the corridor toward them. The last thing Simon wanted at the moment was to deal with his step-father.

However, he was determined to help Jase in any way he could. So when Jase continued toward the room Yegelos was in, Simon followed without hesitation.

Simon kept himself obscured behind the doorways, just enough so he could see inside. The scene shocked him. Yegelos was sweating in his anger, and was gazing at Jase, who had just entered. At the feet of the Vice-Lord were two people – one, he recognized as the warrior who was held in the prison cells. The other he couldn't tell, because her back was turned to him. She bent low, whispering something into the warrior's ear. Simon noticed that he was bleeding from the arm, a fresh cut opened wide.

Unfortunately, Yegelos noticed him. "Simon, why are you here?" he demanded. Jase stepped to one side, exposing Simon to the Vice-Lord's glare. His throat went dry. "Came to see your damned sister, I imagine?"

Something sparked within Simon, and he flicked his gaze over to the girl, who had turned her head to look at him. Their eyes met.

A memory flashed within Simon - remnants of a nightmare fifteen years ago, of a newborn girl with deep green eyes. Finally, here, those eyes were staring at his, once more.

_'Sheba...'_

Simon returned his gaze to the commander, swallowing a lump of anxiety. "Just...passing by, sir. I saw the state of Jase's clothing, and I became...curious, sir."

Yegelos barely waited for the explanation to finish before snapping. "What the actions of my Elite Sorcerers are is none of your concern, and it shan't ever be," he spat out, dismissing him with an annoyed wave of his hand.

Simon wanted to argue - the words were in his mouth, about to come forth. But he checked his motion, and forced himself to bow. He turned and walked away, wondering what to do. He rounded a corner, and pushed his back against the stone wall. He gazed at the far wall, lost in thought, both happy and angry at the situation. There was simply too much to take in - change was happening too soon, too fast.

After several minutes, Simon heard sharp cracking, and felt the ambient air heat up. He quickly returned the way he had come, and saw Jase, his face distorted in rage, his body consumed with Psynergy, his hands flaring from the plasma erupting from his palms. He fired blast after blast at the heavy doors before him, sealing the witch and the catalyst inside.

His task completed, the Elite lowered his hands. He gazed at the wood and stone as they fused together. He was sure he should have felt satisfied, but he still felt numb.

Simon walked forward. "Jase..."

Jase flicked his gaze toward the Second, then turned and walked quickly down the opposite direction. Simon rushed behind him.

"Jase, wait! Don't run from me!"

A memory flashed with Jase, one from his argument with Norue barely a day ago _"Don't do this, Norue! Don't run from me!"_ he had shouted. The memory brought a surge of despair. Jase stopped, his head lowered, his shoulders shaking, his teeth clenched.

"Jase, please..." Simon walked up. He reached out.

Jase turned, faced the nearby wall, and slammed both fists against the stone. He shouted in his despair, pounding the wall several times. His hands began to bruise as his cries echoed around their heads.

"Jase, wait! No! Stop!" Simon grabbed his captain by the wrists, but was pushed away. He landed on the ground, grunting. Jase had stopped slamming the wall, but was now glaring at Simon. A gleam of rage shone behind his eyes.

He spoke, his voice raspy. "How does it feel, Simon?"

Simon stood up, gazing back. "What? What do you-"

"How does it feel, when everything is going _right_ for you?" Jase stepped forward slowly. "You've made a high rank in the military. You're living calmly with your allies. Your beloved sister is alive, well, and has returned."

Instinctively, Simon stepped back. Something about Jase wasn't right. "Jase, I..."

Jase slammed the wall once more. The pain brought a sick satisfaction to him. "Answer me, Simon. Are you happy? Are you excited?"

Simon shook his head - not in answer, but in disbelief. "Jase, what's wrong with you? What's wrong?"

"What's _wrong_?" The Elite allowed himself a laugh. The sound sent chills running down Simon's spine. "What's wrong! Out of all the things that are changing, and you _dare_ ask me what's wrong!"

"Jase, what are-"

Jase slammed the wall again, silencing his comrade mid-sentence. "What the hell do you _think_ is wrong, Orain?"

Simon remained silent, staring into Jase's eyes in utter shock.

"Just think, for a moment," Jase began. He focused his glare. "Remember that night, all those years ago? When young Sheba was brought before the Lords of the clan, to face judgment? Under the guise of a prophecy, no less! You remember, don't you? Of course you do."

Memories swept across Simon's vision. An altar slick with blood and tears. His screaming drowning out the infant's. A rift held open by two young Sorcerers, one in white sashes, and the other in green. He nodded.

"That night, you lost something precious. Something you wanted so badly to keep, you were willing to fight. And after you lost it, you swore something before me, your captain, and your commander...so tell me. Did you finally damn Norue's grave? Did the words taste sweet on your tongue?"

"Jase, I didn't...that night, I was..."

"Not only that!" Jase shouted, silencing Simon once more. "Not only that, but you've gotten back that which was so precious to you! Your dear step-sister has finally returned to you! So how do you feel? Two of your dreams have come true!"

"I-I...of course I'm happy, but Jase..."

"So there you have it. By doing nothing but dream, your life has become happy. Your dreams have come true at long last. And you did nothing but _dream_."

Simon looked back, confusion marking his face. "What...what's that supposed to mean?"

"You still don't get it, do you?" Jase's eyes narrowed even more. "Think about the two of us for a moment. What are you? A Second-Ranked Sorcerer, disowned by your step-father, the commander of the very military you serve in. And what am I? An Elite First, direct weapon of the Vice-Lord, enforcer of laws and duties. Our work couldn't be more different.

"Ever since that night, my life has been filled with work and progress. I ascended to Elite rank in seven years, while you had managed a Third rank. You haven't had _nearly_ as much work or responsibility as I have, and yet _your_ dreams have come to fruition! Your hated captain now lies dead! Your dear sibling yet lives!

"But what about me, damn it? What about _me_? Everything you've wanted to happen is _against_ what I'm assigned! Norue was my friend! Sheba was prophesied as a threat! Yet, by doing _nothing but dream_, both of them have turned in your favor! Where does that leave me, Orain?"

Stinging tears shone behind Jase's eyes, further amplifying the glint of rage. He stared at Simon, daring him to argue.

"I...Jase, I never wanted it to happen like-"

"Don't you _dare_ lie to me, Orain!" Jase screamed. "You can't deny this! You swore to damn Norue's grave, and you fought your commander to keep Sheba here! You _did_ want them to happen, regardless of the methods!"

"No, Jase!" Simon shouted back, determined to explain himself. "That night, I...I couldn't believe what was happening! My only sibling, exiled before she could even cast a spell! And Norue was keeping you from the rest of us, changing you!"

"Norue was offering me the opportunity to advance myself!"

"But he was changing you! Every time you returned from your conferences with him, you were paler. You refused to talk - you skipped meals, even! Norue was dragging you away from us, Jase! _That's_ why we were against him at first! But, damn it, none of the others went through what I went through. I was upset - I spoke out of turn."

"I don't buy that. You sounded very calm to me, Orain."

"Don't call me by my last name!" Simon pleaded. "Back then, all those years ago...I couldn't get through to you! I couldn't pull you back! You told me earlier about how you've regretted everything that's happened. Well, I want to help you! Please...let me help you before it's too late!"

Jase was silent for a moment. The tears behind his eyes receded, as did most of the glint of rage. He turned his head away. "You can't help me. I don't want your help."

"Which is it? You don't want it, or I can't give it?"

"I don't want your help, so it doesn't matter, does it?" Jase spat out.

It was Simon's turn to get angry. "The hell you don't! If I don't pull you back, then you may not have another chance! Come with me, please!" He extended his hand, his eyes pleading.

The Elite stared at the hand, then at the Sorcerer extending it. The red gleam in his eyes flashed.

Jase moved quickly. He grabbed hold of Simon's outstretched arm, pulling him. He brought his knee upward, contacting the Second's stomach with a _thud_. Jase released the arm, using his own hand to deliver a punishing blow to Simon's chin - his body straightened out. With a grunt, the Elite pushed out his reserves of Psynergy, forging a powerful wind between the two of them - he shoved his arms forward.

Simon was sent careening away, landing painfully on his back. His head struck the unforgiving stone beneath him, bringing stars to his eyes. He tasted blood.

Simon struggled to rise, fighting unconsciousness. He coughed, spitting out the blood that was flowing from his lip. In his dazed state, he gazed at Jase with a mix of horror and disbelief. Jase stared right back.

"My place is not with you, Orain. Don't ever forget that."

Simon watched him go. His footfalls echoed around the corridor for what seemed like an age, until finally the sound died away, and he was left alone. Silence reigned.

* * *

Jase stood, his anger overshadowed by his disbelief. Before him, defying all odds, stood the Venus Adept, his sword in hand, his enemy - the Anemos Warrior, Dullahan - dead behind him. To his sides were his commander and the witch, both feeling the same disbelief. The Adept below them was saying something, but Jase couldn't hear it - his mind wouldn't allow it.

Yegelos turned to face his cursed daughter. Jase felt Jupiter Psynergy being tapped, directed at her. He knew Yegelos was giving Sheba an order, placing his thoughts in hers. She breathed to steady her nerves, then jumped from the balcony where they stood. Felix manipulated the sand beneath him, causing a soft pillar to rise to catch Sheba. She landed, unharmed, and rushed toward her guardian. Together, they turned and left.

The Elite followed his commander as they descended to the arena, where Felix had so recently defeated his enemy. Dullahan's armor didn't move. Yegelos stooped to retrieve something - what it was, Jase didn't notice. He simply stood, gazing at the dead armor before him.

Jase stood a few feet away from his superior, his mind utterly blank. He pleaded. "My Lord, please…is there nothing you can do?"

Yegelos didn't look at him. He remained silent.

"Please, my Lord…Norue, he…I won't let him go unavenged! Please, there must be something, _anything_, you can do to annihilate that Venus Adept!"

But still, the Vice-Lord remained silent. He didn't even acknowledge his Elite's pleas, instead focusing on his own thoughts, which Jase was utterly oblivious to.

"Please, sir – let me go after him! Let me find him before he escapes! Let me _end_ him!"

Finally, Yegelos responded. Viciously. "Be silent, knave."

Jase's words died in his throat. He was stunned by the tone in his commander's voice. Yet still, Yegelos didn't turn around. He stood away from his lone Elite, staring at the fallen Dullahan. For a moment, even he was unable to form a thought. Until he realized something.

'_Despite this…surprising loss, this changes nothing. The witch is still leaving this sanctum, and her guardian with her. I still have control over this. This does not spark the prophecy…but someone else can.'_

"I am still in control," he muttered, barely above a whisper. "I still have control."

Jase, unable to accept his defeat, moved forward. He faced his commander, staring directly into his eyes, which were like cold glass. "Sir, you must send me after him! He killed Norue…he must be killed in turn! I will defy the High Laws if I must – Norue deserves at least that much!"

Finally, Yegelos gazed down upon him, locking their gazes. The Vice-Lord's face was etched in stone – utterly void of emotion. When he spoke, it was like echoing stones from a well.

"You honestly believe _you_ can bring Norue vengeance?"

Jase gasped. Yegelos angled his head downward, fixing his gaze – no, his glare – upon the unfortunate Elite.

"You, Jase Makien? You, who was named among a catalyst and a traitor? You, who never amounted to anything more than a student? You, who even now cannot commit yourself higher than your fallen mentor? You are neither capable nor worthy to exact vengeance for anyone, you pitiful excuse for an Anemos."

The Elite stepped back. He couldn't believe the words he was hearing. "My…my Lord…"

"Come now, Makien," Yegelos continued. His eyes began to flare with a malice he had kept hidden for fifteen years. "Did you honestly believe that you were anything more than collateral? That you were an equal to Norue Kyre – or even to Vice-Lord Yegelos himself? Why do you think Norue mastered the secrets of Formina? Why do you think we had you authorize the execution of Joseph Simmons? Why do you think you became an Elite First at all? Answer me."

Suddenly, Jase's throat was dry. He swallowed – when he spoke, his voice cracked with strain. "Because I…I was named."

"Exactly." Yegelos stepped forward, closing the distance between them. Jase backed into the cold armor of Dullahan – nowhere left to go. "I only kept you nearby because Kaia named you in his foresight. And I'm certain you know why, don't you? Answer me!"

Jase stared, his gaze transfixed by Yegelos' glare. A malicious sneer began to form on the Vice-Lord's lips. This had to be a nightmare. "Because…" the Elite began. His forehead was hot. "…because I might have enacted part of the foresight had I stayed where I was."

"Precisely. If I had just left you alone, you would be a completely different Sorcerer right now. Perhaps you would have made a fine First…or a disgraced Fifth. Perhaps Joseph Simmons would yet live! And perhaps…you would have sparked the beginning of our demise."

The Vice-Lord stood over Jase, his glare unwavering. Even though the majority of torches were behind him, Jase could see a glint of sadistic glee shine in Yegelos' eye. He couldn't tear his gaze away.

"But now I see just how much of a…_waste_ it has been. Despite our best efforts, you still doubt your loyalties. You still suspect your teacher. You still fraternize with wretched friends. And you still hold yourself higher than you truly are. You still refuse to become what we made you to become."

"I…I…" Jase was unable to form a thought. Yegelos' glare intensified – then he stepped back, turning away. He scanned the far wall, preparing his next attack.

"…did Norue ever tell you?"

The young Anemosian wasn't able to reply. He stared dumbly ahead.

"About the prophecy?" Yegelos elaborated. "Did he tell you anything about it?"

Finally, Jase found his voice. "N-no…he never told me the true prophecy…"

"Ah, so you knew."

Yegelos turned his head enough to glance at his Elite through the corner of his eye. The menacing glint remained. "There's a certain part of the prophecy – the _real_ prophecy – that I just remembered. It describes dancing colors, three of them…crimson-" Yegelos turned and pointed to his two angling sashes across his front, which were a deep red, "-amethyst, and gold-" He indicated toward Jase's golden sash. "-colors, all three dancing in pain.

"As they danced, the amethyst fell, having been run through with a blade wrapped in red ties. The crimson color disappeared, while the gold continued to dance. As the amethyst began to bleed, it rose once again, drawing the blade out of itself. It began to dance once more, until it finally fell. It, too, vanished, leaving the gold color alone, to dance on forever."

Jase's jaw was slack. Though he didn't understand what the images meant, his gift of Foresight was warning him of great danger. Every part of him was urging to run, but his legs refused.

"You see, Makien? It doesn't matter what we've done – the gold color continued to dance on, through the years and trials. Yet the crimson and amethyst vanished, never to be seen again. The prophecy is still coming true…_you're_ the gold color."

Jase managed a choked reply. "Me? What…why would I be the…"

"Isn't it obvious? Demos – the amethyst – is being held under my watch, and I am soon to take his place and claim my rightful Lordship over the Anemos! When that happens, I won't need my crimson sashes anymore – I'll have moved up to royal violet! Yet still, my downfall is secured, as long as the gold – _you_ – continue to move! You will still spark the crux of my rule if you continue."

The Elite was stunned, but managed to speak again – he_ had_ to clarify something. "If I…continue? Continue what?"

Yegelos smiled, and evil was the only way to describe it. "Why, if you continue living, of course."

For a moment, the world seemed to go silent. Jase could hear nothing but his pounding heart, feel nothing but fear, see nothing but that entrancing glint of madness. His breath stopped cold – he had to work to get a new breath in. He tried to step back, but couldn't with Dullahan's body blocking his escape. He dared not blink – if he blinked, he might miss the moment when Yegelos moved in for the kill.

Yegelos sensed his turmoil. "Relax, Makien…even _I_ am bound by the High Laws, for the moment."

Finally, Jase allowed himself to blink. He made the mistake of letting his guard down. "You mean you…won't kill me?"

The Vice-Lord's eyes shone. "I won't _kill_ you…but that doesn't mean you may not _die_."

Slowly, Yegelos reached into his robes and pulled out something small, round, and clear. Jase spared a moment to look at it, and terror hit him. "No!" he screamed, once again bumping into the lifeless armor behind him.

"Don't get too close, now," the Vice-Lord said between his triumphant cackles. "This orb is…designed to drain all of the Psynergy out of any Adept. This is…harnessed Formina."

Something cracked within Jase, and he turned and ran. He began clambering over the fallen armor, desperate to get away. But Yegelos had already cast the orb. It flew straight for the elite, closing the distance in barely a second. Jase never stood a chance.

The Formina Sphere sped through Jase's body, ghosting through his robes and skin, until it rested in front of him. Six thin lines of purple energy were attached to it, leading to his torso, each one glowing brighter. Jase stopped cold, transfixed. He stared at the sphere and the attached lines, which simply floated in midair, mocking him.

Then, the attack connected. The six lines flashed once, and Jase screamed. He doubled over, clutching his chest, his agony echoing throughout the corridors beyond. As his powers were pulled from his soul, his body began to react – pulsing blue surges of Psynergy emerged, leading toward the sphere. The air around him kicked up into a fierce whirlwind, and streaks of plasma shot out from his palms. The superheated electricity contacted the ground, the armor, and his skin, making his cries of pain all the more unbearable.

Jase tried to resist. He curled inward, trying to mentally contain his power. But the strength of Formina was too strong. As the last vestiges of plasma were siphoned away, Jase began to float off the ground – Formina's pull was enacting his dormant Flight abilities, ending them before they began.

Then, finally, Jase's lightning began to be pulled away. He mentally clutched at it, unwilling to part with the power. And still, Formina's pull was too strong. With another flash of the six lines, Jase's body was snapped rigid, his head facing upward, his scream renewed.

The electricity blasted out him, every jolt leading toward the Formina Sphere. The power surged along his skin, burning him throughout his being. Jase began to bend forward, bringing his hands up to his head, covering his face – but, with one final flash, a finishing surge of power sped forth, accompanied by a sickening _crack_.

Jase's shrieks died away, and the six lines, too, were pulled into the sphere. He fell to the sand floor beneath him, landing on his back. His breath came in shallow gasps. He was bleeding in more places than he could count. Burns covered his body, and he wanted to cry in pain, but simply lacked the strength to.

The Formina Sphere hummed with power, radiating brilliantly with Jupiter Psynergy. Yegelos beckoned to it – the sphere gently floated to his outstretched hand. He held it firmly – it was warm to the touch.

With his maniacal grin still dominating his lips, the Vice-Lord calmly placed the sphere in his robes. He made his was toward the exit, stepping around the lifeless armor of Dullahan, until he reached the drained Anemos. Yegelos gazed down.

"Should you survive, fell free to come find me. I'll be happy to grant you residence in the sanctum, when _I_ am ruler absolute."

He continued out the gateway and into the corridors beyond, abandoning Jase Makien with nothing but echoes and his beating heart.

**End Chapter Seven**

Author's comments: Hmm? What? Yes, yes, I'm still alive. Don't blame me - my life is in freefall right now. School, work, adminship, Mass Effect, family, Christmas, and my game have all taken hold, making my days catastrophic, to put it lightly. I can't promise anything, but I'm trying.

So! How about that? Jase is finally left alone, and Yegelos is moving forward without aid or hindrance. I still feel bad for Simon and Jase, though. This chapter is crucial to the story of Dawn of Twilight, and I really hope I haven't lost any of you.

To update everyone who's still reading this dinosaur of a tale: I've made minor changes to this chapter arc and the interlude. Chapters five and seven are the arc for The Broken, the Unheard, the Powerless, each one taking up a separate part. Chapter five is "The Price of Unity," while chapter seven is "Alliance Unpaid." The interlude is officially chapter six, changed for the sake of convenience. And a little quiz for you all...care to guess who the broken, unheard, and powerless characters are? It should be obvious by now!

Finally...Merry Christmas, everyone! Hope the year's been great to you, and the next one will be even better!

Next chapter: Simon gets an unexpected visit from someone everyone thinks is dead. The alliance begins for the end of Yegelos' reign.


End file.
